OH!
by selenophilium
Summary: "Sasuke belum memiliki kekasih, Sakura. Bahkan ia tak tertarik pada perempuan." / "Namaku Haruno Sakura, mulai sekarang kau harus ingat namaku dan aku adalah milikmu! Ingat itu, Sasuke-kun!" / "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Uchiha Sasuke," /"Cih! Menjauh dariku!" / Bagaimana usaha Haruno Sakura, sang Kapten Cheerleaders untuk merebut hati Uchiha Sasuke, Kapten Basket yang tampan? CH 9 UP
1. Chapter 1

"Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan ketua baru dari tim Cheerleaders ' **Pink Ocean** ' Konoha High School yang akan memimpin tim sampai 1 tahun kedepan,"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat sorak para anggota Cheers. Mereka sudah menantikan hasil pengumuman dari sang Ketua yang sebentar lagi akan melepas jabatannya dikarenakan sudah waktunya ia membagi fokusnya untuk ujian kelulusan. Dan, matanya menajam memperhatikan setiap gadis didepannya.

"Kau bisa menebak siapa yang akan menjadi ketua selanjutnya, Sakura?" bisik seorang gadis berambut blonde pucat yang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Tubuh langsingnya dilapis oleh seragam cheerleaders berwarna biru laut bernomor 23, dan celana putih pendek dengan aksen kuning disekitar bagian pinggulnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Pig. Yang jelas aku tak mau menjadi ketua," keluhnya. Begitu pula dengannya. Ia juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan Ino, hanya saja nomor di seragam cheersnya berbeda. Ia memilih nomor 28. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia gelung keatas dengan sisa-sisa rambut yang tertinggal.

Semua anggota mulai berbisik-bisik, mereka berusaha menerka-nerka kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi ketua selanjutnya.

" **Haruno Sakura**."

.

.

"He? Ada apa, Anko-senpai?"

Ia melihat sekeliling, yang ia lihat hanya wajah teman-temannya terlihat kaget dengan mulut terbuka. Lalu, mereka menengok ke arah gadis berambut merah muda bernomor 28 tersebut.

"Aku, Mitarashi Anko. Akan melepas jabatanku sebagai ketua tim Cheerleaders ' **Pink Ocean** ' Konoha High School dan memberikan wewenang sebagai ketua tim Cheerleaders Konoha High School yang baru pada rekan kita, **Haruno Sakura** , atas kesepakatan bersama dari dewan kepengurusan organisasi Konoha High School!" tegas Anko, sang mantan ketua tim Cheers yang baru saja melepas jabatannya.

"APA?! Anko-senpai, a—aku ti—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sakura. Percayalah, itu keputusan terbaik bagi tim ini. Dan aku harap kau bisa mengayomi, menjaga, mendidik, membina, dan melakukan tugasmu sebagaimana seorang ketua harus bertindak. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku sebelum aku keluar dari tim ini."

Sakura tertohok dengan perkataan senpai yang sangat ia hormati itu. Pikirannya berputar-putar dan rasa cemas, takut dan ragu mulai menghantui dirinya. Menjadi seorang pemimpin merupakan tugas yang berat. Ia haruslah orang yang memegang teguh tanggung jawab dan ia rasa ia bukanlah orang yang tepat. Napasnya terhela pelan dan ia mulai memantapkan hatinya..

'Tak ada salahnya mencoba' batinnya.

"Aku, **Haruno Sakura** , akan menerima jabatan sebagai ketua tim Cheerleaders ' **Pink Ocean** ' dan berjanji akan berjuang bersama para anggota untuk terus mengharumkan nama baik tim dan nama baik sekolah serta menjaga dan membina para anggota sebagaimana seorang ketua harus bertindak!"

Suasana hening seketika saat ketegasan dari seorang Sakura menggema diseluruh hall latihan.

 **Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Disisi lain..

"Aku, **Uchiha Sasuke** , akan menerima jabatan sebagai ketua tim Basket ' **Blue Ocean** ' dan berjanji akan berjuang bersama para anggota untuk terus mengharumkan nama baik tim dan nama baik sekolah serta menjaga dan membina para anggota sebagaimana seorang ketua harus bertindak."

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Sejauh ini masih T+, seiring berjalannya cerita mungkin akan naik ke rate M, AU, typo(s)**

.

.

.

 **OH!**

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1: Oh, I'm fallin' love!**_

"Jadi siapa yang kini tak mau menjadi ketua?"

Masih dengan seragam cheersnya, Sakura berjalan lesu di pinggir lapangan basket sembari memegang botol minumnya. Sang cheers bernomor 23, Yamanaka Ino, sang sahabat dari Haruno Sakura hanya tertawa sepanjang jalan. Meledek sahabatnya yang kini menjadi ketua tim dari ekstrakurikuler yang ia ikuti setahun ini.

"Sudahlah, Forehead. Ini tak seburuk yang kau kira," Ino menepuk punggung Sakura pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti mendadak. Membuat Ino yang berada dibelakangnya hampir menabrak dirinya.

"Hey, Forehead! Mengapa kau berhenti mendadak?!" kata Ino keras. Namun, tak digubris oleh sahabatnya itu. "Forehead!" panggilnya lagi. Namun, masih tak digubris. Karena penasaran, langsung saja ia ikuti kemana arah pandangan Sakura..

"Itu hanya ' **Blue Ocean** '."

"Tampan sekali.."

"He?" Ino langsung menengok ke arah Sakura. "Tampan sekali, Ino-Pig!" teriak Sakura penuh kegirangan. Pipinya merona seketika. Ino kembali mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dengan teliti. Jika pandangannya masih bagus, ia yakin sekali bahwa Sakura sedang menatap lelaki tampan berambut pantat ayam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

"Oh ayolah, Forehead! Itu hanya Sasuke! Ia memang tampan sejak lama, ada apa denganmu?" Ino mengetuk dahi lebar Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Aku tidak tahu selama ini ia setampan itu, apa dia sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Jadi kau tak pernah tahu mengapa gadis-gadis disekolah ini sering berteriak-teriak tidak jelas? Baiklah, aku memaklumi sikap ketidakpedulian sosialmu itu. Itu karena ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke sudah merajalela di sekolah ini! Dan akhirnya aku bersyukur kau peduli pada lelaki! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku melihat kau terpesona pada seorang lelaki!" teriak gadis bermanik Aquamarine itu menggebu-gebu. Ino heran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitar, selalu bertindak seenaknya dan jika sudah berambisi maka ia akan melakukan apapun agar tujuannya tercapai. Ya, gadis yang pantang menyerah.

Sakura kembali bertanya, "Jadi?"

"Sasuke belum memiliki kekasih, Sakura. Bahkan sepertinya ia tak tertarik pada perempuan selain basket." kekeh Ino pelan.

"Maka aku akan membuatnya juga jatuh cinta padaku, sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku saat ini!" jawab Sakura dengan percaya diri. Ia kembali menatap lelaki pujaannya yang kini sedang berbicara pada teman-teman setimnya di tengah lapangan. Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sahabatnya akhirnya berkeinginan menyukai orang lain. "Sepertinya kau mulai mendapat banyak tantangan tahun ini, semoga kau selalu beruntung, Forehead!" kata Ino sembari tertawa.

"Tapi kau juga jangan lupa.." lanjutnya.

"Sainganmu sangat banyak. Disekolah ini bahkan ada fansclub khusus Sasuke,"

Sakura menyeringai seksi. Ia melangkah maju hampir memasuki lapangan basket.

"Aku tidak takut, Ino. Karena, Sasuke akan segera melindungiku,"

.

.

.

.

.

"DOBE! PASS!"

"OKEEE!"

Terlihat disana, Blue Ocean sedang berlatih pada pagi itu. Ya, tim basket andalan Konoha High School memang dikenal dengan latihannya yang keras dan rutin. Sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah itu bahwa setiap tahunnya mereka mengirim tim-tim yang dibentuk dari ekstrakurikuler untuk ikut andil dalam setiap perlombaan di pesohor Jepang. Termasuk tim basket yang dinamai ' **Blue Ocean** ' ini. Tim ini selalu menyabet gelar juara pertama dan selalu masuk dalam 3 besar. Dan bagi mereka semua, itu adalah suatu kebanggaan yang patut dipertahankan.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!"

"SASUKEEEEE-CHANNNN!"

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN KU!"

Sorak ramai para gadis memenuhi suasana istirahat pada pagi itu. Dan, jangan lupa bahwa mereka juga terkenal dikalangan para gadis. Terutama Uchiha Sasuke, si tampan misterius yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua tim Blue Ocean.

"Sampai disini dulu," perintah Sasuke pada teman setimnya. Mereka pun menghela napas kencang dan langsung berlari ke pinggir lapangan. "Hahh, lelah sekali pagi ini!" keluh lelaki berkulit tan yang kini sedang mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan jersey basket bernomor 10. Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu pemain andalan Blue Ocean, partner dan sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke sejak kecil.

"Teme, kau yakin menjadi leader tim selama satu tahun kedepan?" katanya sembari meminum air dingin dari botol minumnya. Ia melirik sahabatnya yang sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya tentang ini, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke tajam. Rambut mencuatnya bergoyang diterpa angin. Ia biarkan peluh didahi beserta tubuhnya mengering sendirinya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Teme." Balas Naruto kesal.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu. Tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara. Di depannya berdiri gadis cantik bertubuh langsing yang dibalut seragam cheers berjenis croptop berwarna merah muda metalik dengan nomor 28. Ia tersenyum manis menatap lelaki itu dengan penuh harap. Sedangkan, gadis-gadis yang masih berdiri dipinggir lapangan pun tiba-tiba menatap aneh gadis itu.

"Anggota cheers.."

"Apa-apaan dia?!"

Sasuke membuang wajahnya dan berdiri meninggalkan gadis yang masih berdiri itu tanpa sepatah kata. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menoleh ke arah gadis yang masih setia berdiri disana. "A—Ano, kau ti—"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Gadis itu memotong perkataan Naruto dan berbalik mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke pun masih tak menggubris panggilan gadis cantik itu. Gadis itu memotong langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Mengangkat wajahnya dan terpampanglah wajah cantiknya.

"Diam disitu, Sasuke-kun!" katanya tegas.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, mulai sekarang kau **harus ingat namaku** dan **aku adalah milikmu**! Ingat itu, Sasuke-kun!" katanya penuh keyakinan. Emeraldnya berhadapan langsung dengan Onyx tajam Sasuke. Masih dengan wajah datar, ia baru saja akan membalas perkataan gadis itu. Namun..

 **CUP!**

.

.

.

.

.

"HIEEEEEEE!" teriakan Naruto memecah suasana pagi itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Lalu kembali terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang jauh lebih cempreng dan bisa memecah gendang telinga.

.

.

.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sakura menyeringai seksi melihat reaksi lelaki didepannya. "Tidak tahu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri." Jawabnya. Wajah Sasuke menampakkan wajah kesal karena merasa dilecehkan oleh gadis didepannya karena telah berani mencium bibirnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Onyx Sasuke menajam. Menatap dingin Sakura yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Cih! Menjauh dariku!" Sasuke melangkah cepat meninggalkan lapangan entah kemana. Diikuti Naruto yang berlari mengejar Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melihat tatapan membunuh dari semua gadis yang masih setia berdiri dipinggir lapangan.

"Kenapa? Kalian juga bertingkah sama bukan?" katanya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Yang sudah pasti mengundang banyak tanya dan rasa kesal hampir semua gadis yang ada disana.

.

.

.

"TEMEEE! TUNGGU!" suara cempreng Naruto menggema dikoridor ruang ganti khusus Blue Ocean yang terlihat sepi. Sepertinya anggota yang lain sudah berganti seragam dan kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hey, Teme! Siapa gadis itu?" cecar Naruto pada Sasuke yang terlihat cuek-cuek saja, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu hanya diam dan membuka loker gantinya. Tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

Melihat itu, Naruto pun tiba-tiba menyeringai..

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih?!" gelak tawa menggelegar menghantui pendengaran Sasuke. "Berisik, Dobe!" teriaknya.

"Mengaku saja, Teme," tawa kembali memecah suasana. "Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya dan tak ingin mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi bahwa ia adalah kekasihku?!" balas Sasuke tegas.

"Santai saja, Teme. Lagipula aku tak heran dengan sikap gadis itu. Kau selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari fans-fansmu yang— Ugh, kau tahulah.." Naruto ingin tertawa namun ia terkadang merasa prihatin melihat Sasuke yang sudah pasti terganggu dengan teriakan serta perlakuan istimewa namun tidak wajar dari fans-fansnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan mendengus mendengar perkataan sahabat kuningnya. "Gadis-gadis bodoh," ujar Sasuke sembari memakai seragam sekolah kembali dengan rapih. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengganti seragamnya.

Disisi lain..

.

.

"Saat melihatnya dari dekat, kurasa aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.." seorang gadis dengan surai merah mudanya yang ia kepang samping berbicara sendiri didepan jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar. Menunggu bel berbunyi untuk masuk ke pelajaran selanjutnya. "Ah, besok Pink Ocean tercinta akan ada latihan sore. Yeay! Blue Ocean juga akan latihan di jam yang sama!" ujarnya bahagia.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke dilapangan tadi?" tanya para gadis-gadis dikelasnya yang berhamburan mendekatinya dan terlihat antusias dengan kejadian yang membuat gempar itu. Sakura terkekeh dan tersenyum, "Apa kami terlihat cocok?"

Gadis-gadis itu mengangguk cepat dan terlihat merasakan kebahagiaan yang Sakura rasakan. "Berhubung kau adalah kapten Cheerleaders yang baru dan Sasuke juga baru saja menjabat sebagai kapten Basket, kalian sangat cocok!" kata salah satu gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kapten Blue Ocean?" Binar emerald Sakura. Ia baru saja mengetahui satu fakta lagi tentang lelaki pujaannya. **Mereka sama-sama seorang kapten di tim masing-masing.** Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura merasa bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tidak cemburu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses mengundang tawa teman-teman perempuannya itu. "Kami semua mengagumi Kiba-chan!"

Sakura melongo. 'Ah, Kiba juga anggota Blue Ocean' batinnya dalam hati. Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena gadis-gadis didepannya itu bukanlah fans dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pandangannya kembali pada luar jendela, menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah.

'Semoga aku bisa menjadi kapten yang baik' harapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Maafkan aku, readers! Aku tak tahan untuk menuangkan imajinasiku kali ini! Tidak usah banyak cincong XD Tolong dikoreksi jika ada kesalahan, aku mengetik dengan semangat dan kurasa aku butuh kalian sebagai beta readers selain menjadi readers :D Aku langsung membuat fiksi ini setelah mendengar lagu Oh! Milik Girls' Generation a.k.a SNSD. Oh! Versi ini ku buat berdasarkan lirik lagu Oh! Sendiri dan imajinasiku tentunya XD**

 **Lanjut atau tidak?**

 **Hope you like this fiction! :p**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya? Terima kasih**


	2. Chapter 2

"Teme,"

"Tidak."

"A—Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau ingin menyalin pr-ku dan jawabanku adalah 'TIDAK'."

Jawaban Sasuke sukses berhasil menohok Naruto hingga ke ubun-ubun. Naruto mulai mundur dan menjauh selangkah demi selangkah. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas dan melempar tatapan tajam pada Naruto. Yang dibalas dengan— _puppy eyes_ — dan wajah yang terlihat sekali sengaja di melas-melaskan.

"Cih, Bulsh*t no Jutsu."

"Kau tega sekali padaku, Teme. Kau anggap apa selama ini persahabatan kita sedari kecil?!"

"Jangan berlebihan, Dobe."

"AYOLAH, TEME! 5 MENIT LAGI PELAJARAN AKAN DIMULAI! KAU MAU AKU DIHUKUM?"

"Sepertinya iya,"

"TEMEEEE!"

"Berisik, Dobe!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Oh! by Syifafiap**

 **Warning: Sejauh ini masih T+, seiring berjalannya cerita mungkin akan naik ke rate M, AU, typo(s), EyD, OOC**

.

.

.

 **OH!**

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2: Oh, Our second 'hot' kiss!**_

Istirahat pertama telah tiba. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing dan melepas penat mereka diseluruh antero sekolah dengan kantin sebagai pusatnya. Beberapa ekstrakurikuler juga tetap beraktifitas dan menjalankan latihan untuk mengisi waktu istirahat yang berlangsung selama satu jam. Dan termasuk grup Cheerleaders yang kini sedang menjalankan latihan rutin mereka.

'Pink Ocean' adalah grup Cheerleaders yang semua anggotanya adalah perempuan ini juga tak kalah terkenal dengan 'Blue Ocean' yang banyak menjuarai olimpiade atau lomba-lomba. Latihan 'Pink Ocean' memang terkenal sangat keras dan rutin. Karena gerakan-gerakan sebuah tim Cheerleaders haruslah kompak dan disertai rasa kepercayaan satu sama lain. Jika salah satu dari mereka membuat kesalahan, maka akan berakibat fatal pada anggota juga kerangka gerakan yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagi beberapa bagian gerakan dasar untuk membuat kerangka. Untuk * _base_ itu ada Hinata, Temari, Karin, Sasame, Saara, dan Shion. Untuk * _flyers_ ada Ino, Tenten, Aku Sakura, dan untuk para flyers, kita akan melakukan * _bow and arrow_ dan * _scorpion_ untuk gerakan awal," suara tegas gadis cantik yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menggema diseluruh antero hall. Membuat seluruh anggota Cheers bisa mendengar dengan seksama perintah dari ketua baru mereka.

"Aku akan memantau gerakan kalian terlebih dahulu. Base, kalian memegang dua flyers terlebih dahulu untuk hari ini. Apa ada pertanyaan, teman-teman?"

"Tidakkk!" sahut kompak semua anggota. Lalu mereka mulai bergerak untuk pemanasan dan peregangan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Hahhh, aku selamat hari ini,"

"Kau selamat berkat Sasuke, Naruto,"

"Berisik kau, Kiba!"

Percakapan antar para lelaki yang kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah mulai menarik perhatian para gadis-gadis.

"Lihat, itu Naruto-kun. Tubuhnya atletis sekali ya?! Kyaaa~"

"Shikachu-channnnnn!"

"SASUKEEEE-KUNNNNN!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE-KUN! KAU SEKSI SEKALI!"

"GAARA-KUN, TAKE ME WITH YOUUU!"

"SAI-CHANNNNN!"

"Hai, gadis-gadis."

"KYAAAAAA! SAI-KUN MEMBALASKU!"

Jeritan-jeritan yang kian beradu memecah suasana damai istirahat pagi itu. Membuat risih hampir semua lelaki yang menampakkan rasa kesal. Termasuk anggota 'Blue Ocean' yang benar-benar sangat risih diteriaki seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin ada insiden menarik setelah latihan, bukan?" ujar Kiba, ia tengokkan kepalanya ke belakang kearah Sasuke yang berjalan paling belakang. Membuat yang lainnya ikut menengok ke arah Sasuke.

Merasa diperhatikan, ia pun mendengus, "Apa?"

"Hahaha, Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa pertahananmu melemah?" Tawa Kiba mulai menggema, disusul tawa kecil Sai dan tawa menggelegar Naruto. Mendengar sindiran Kiba, jemarinya mengepal keras dan raut wajahnya mulai nampak kesal.

"Diam kau."

"Hahaha, kami mengerti, Sasuke. Hanya saja belum ada yang berhasil merebut ciuman dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai saat ini dan kami hanya _shock,_ " jelas Sai sembari tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak tegap Sasuke kencang. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Jadi? Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Shikamaru, matanya melirik Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Mana kutahu." jawab Sasuke asal. Ia benar-benar tak ingin membicarakan kejadian menyebalkan yang pernah terjadi dihidupnya seperti kejadian yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu.

"Haruno Sakura, kelas Science B, Ketua Baru 'Pink Ocean',"

.

.

.

"Tahu darimana kau, Naruto?"

"Wow, wow, tentu saja aku tahu, jangan kau remehkan seorang Uzumaki." Ujar Naruto bangga. "Aku bertanya pada Hinata-chan. Melihat Sakura berpakaian cheerleaders, aku langsung mengingat Hinata-chan dan aku tanya padanya mengenai gadis berambut merah muda disekolah ini." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi, Leader 'Pink Ocean' berhasil merebut ciuman Leader 'Blue Ocean?!" pekik Kiba meledek Sasuke yang sepertinya tak peduli dengan penjelasan Naruto. Ia terus saja berjalan bersama orang-orang yang lebih waras seperti Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Shino. Meninggalkan Kiba, Naruto, Rock-Lee dan Chouji yang masih tertawa tidak jelas.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Pink Ocean," Gaara, lelaki tampan berambut merah darah dengan tato _ai—_ didahinya menunjuk kearah hall besar yang pintunya terbuka.

"I—Itu Hinata-chan! Aihhh, manisnya!" pekik Naruto melihat kekasih tercintanya sedang memposisikan diri sebagai _base_ dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya barang sedikit saja, kau akan berhadapan denganku, Na-Ru-To!"

"Aku tahu, Neji-nii."

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'nii'! Aku tak sudi menjadi kakak iparmu!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah hall, dan onyx elangnya tertuju pada gadis yang sudah berani mengambil ciumannya. Matanya menangkap bahwa gadis itu sedang mengawasi gerakan-gerakan teman-temannya, lalu ikut membantu jika ada temannya yang kesusahan untuk naik. Lalu ia mundur kembali. Begitu saja terus.

"BLUE OCEAN! KYAAAAA~" teriakan yang menggema didalam hall memecah lamunan Sasuke dan membuat anggota Blue Ocean yang lain tersenyum membalas sapaan tim Cheerleaders itu.

"WOWWW! Mereka cantik-cantik sekali, bukan? Bagaimana jika kita masuk untuk menyapa mereka?" sahut Rock Lee bersemangat, disusul Kiba dan Naruto yang juga tampak bersemangat. Neji dan Gaara pun masuk, disusul yang lain. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang masih terpaku didepan pintu. Menatap tak suka kearah gadis merah muda yang kini sedang menatapnya nakal.

"Baiklah, kita kedatangan tamu. Kita istirahat dulu," perintah Sakura pada anggotanya, yang disambut sorak bahagia. Sakura menghela napas dan memperhatikan lelaki tercintanya masih berdiri didepan pintu hall dan tak berniat sedikitpun untuk masuk dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Hahh, _my man~_ "

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!" panggilnya keras. Ia berlari menaiki tangga hall dan menghampiri Sasuke yang menampakkan wajah tak suka.

"Halo, lelaki ku. Apa kau kesini untuk melihatku?" ujar Sakura ceria pada Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Atau kau mau aku cium lagi?" pertanyaan kedua Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke melotot. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dan benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah menahan dirinya agar tidak meledakkan emosinya.

Sakura menarik lelaki itu kearah ruang ganti tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya. Baik 'Pink Ocean' dan 'Blue Ocean' benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa kini Sasuke dan Sakura telah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar dilanda emosi, kesal dan marah karena perlakuan gadis itu.

"Apa kau ingat namaku?" Gadis itu melihat Sasuke dengan klorofil jadenya. Tatapan seksama itu mulai menghantui Sasuke pelan-pelan.

"Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan tajam. Benar-benar tajam seperti siap untuk membunuh. "Maka aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya, Sasuke-kun."

 **CUP** ~

.

.

Kedua onyx Sasuke melebar seketika. Untuk kedua kalinya gadis ini kembali membuatnya terkejut. Ia benar-benar terkejut sampai tidak bisa bergerak saat bibir tipis gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke agar terbuka. Dan ia berhasil! Lidahnya melesak masuk dan mengajak lidah Sasuke bermain. Oke baiklah! Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, ia juga lelaki normal yang jika diperlakukan seperti yang ia alami sekarang pasti akan terbawa nafsu. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura ke dinding dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia lumat bibir tipis yang menempel dibibirnya dengan keras. Nafas keduanya mulai memburu dan saliva keduanya mulai membanjiri ujung-ujung bibir masing-masing. Sakura yang merasa nafasnya mulai habis, langsung melepas ciuman panas itu secara sepihak. Melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang terlihat juga berusaha mengambil napas sesaat.

"Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, jika kau masih ingin hidup,"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Jika aku mati namun aku bisa bersamamu, aku tak keberatan, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang terduduk lelah. Meninggalkan gadis yang masih menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHHHHH~"

Sakura mulai berbaring dengan santai setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandi cantiknya. Tangannya mulai sibuk memakai lotion pada seluruh tubuhnya dengan merata. Pikirannya melayang-layang kembali pada kejadian dimana ia mencium Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya di ruang ganti cheers. Sampai saat inipun, bibir Sakura masih bisa merasakan tekstur dan rasa bibir Sasuke yang meninggalkan bekas dibibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dan kemerahan.

"Baiklah," ia telah selesai dengan lotionnya. Lalu, membuka sebuah notes berukuran sedang berwarna pink.

"Uchiha Sasuke, lahir 23 July 19xx, Leader 'Blue Ocean', pencinta tomat, pencinta basket, jenius, hal yang ia benci itu banyak, hal yang dia sukai itu tidak ada, bersahabat dengan Uzumaki Naruto sejak kecil," serunya. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Ah, ada nomor handphone dan alamat rumahnya," pekik Sakura senang.

"Aku coba telfon tidak ya?" Ia berguling-guling dikasurnya sendiri. Ia mengetik pelan-pelan nomor handphone yang akan ia tuju.

 **TUTTT**

"Ah tersambung."

Nada sambung itu masih setia menemani Sakura. "Ck, tidak diangkat. Apa aku menganggu?" Entah mengapa ia jadi lebih gugup jika menerka-nerka seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia lebih memilih berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke dibanding ia membayangkan apa ia menganggu, apa ia harus menelfon Sasuke atau tidak, baginya itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku akan coba lagi,"

.

.

"15 panggilan tidak terjawab?"

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi pagi dibuat sedikit heran karena saat ia mengecek handphonenya, ada 15 panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor tidak dikenal. "Ck," ia mengabaikan panggilan itu dan memakai jersey basketnya. Bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dimana Konoha High School membuka sekolah hanya untuk jam tambahan, les, serta kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Maka dari itulah Sasuke kini berangkat ke sekolah untuk latihan bersama teman-temannya. Ia menyetir dengan pelan, berusaha menikmati pagi hari tanpa beban. Instrumen musik mulai mengalun dari cyber audio yang dimodifikasi di LaFerrari hitam itu.

"Hn," matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Ia mempertajam pandangannya dan benar saja dugaannya. Di samping mobilnya yang kini sedang melaju, melaju pula mobil Bentley Continental GT berwarna soft pink dengan kaca terbuka menampilkan gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menyetir dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung buru-buru menutup kaca mobilnya dan melaju kencang meninggalkan Bentley jauh dibelakang.

10 menit kemudian, sampailah ia didepan gerbang megah Konoha High School. Terlihat suasana sekolah sepi dan damai. Sembari memarkir, ia melihat disana sudah terparkir mobil sport milik Sai dan Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!"

Tak menggubris panggilan melengking dari si pengemudi Bentley yang baru saja sampai, ia berjalan keluar dari dari LaFerrari hitamnya dan meninggalkan lahan parkir. "SASUKE-KUNN! AKU INGIN MINTA TOLONG!"Mendengar itu, Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, sudah kuduga kau baik hati. Aku ingin minta tolong, aku belum begitu bisa memar—"

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri,"

"—kir,"

Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan tak memperdulikan gadis yang sedang kebingungan itu. "MOUUUU! SASUKE-KUN! AKU BELUM BISA MEMARKIR DENGAN BAIK!"

"Hahh, bagaimana ini?" Melihat Sasuke yang sudah menghilang. Ia terdiam didalam mobilnya. Ia berusaha mengukur jarak agar mobilnya bisa terparkir dengan rapi dan baik sesuai garis yang telah ditentukan. Ia melirik mobil Sasuke yang terparkir sangat rapi.

.

.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Ket:**

* _base:_ _orang yang bertanggung jawab atas berat badan flyer dan bertugas menjadi pondasi bagi flyer dalam melakukan stunt_ _._

 _*flyer:_ _orang yang bertugas untuk dijadikan klimaks dan diterbangkan keatas terutama dalam melakukan stunt. Flyer harus mempunyai keseimbangan yang baik, teknik yang benar dan tidak takut akan ketinggian_ _._

 _*bow and arrow:_ _flyer meraih kakinya dengan tangan berlawanan, dan tangan satunya terlentang bebas didepan kaki._

 _*scorpion:_ _gerakan yang menyerupai ekor 'kalajengking' dengan satu kaki menekuk ke atas dan satu tangan dapat menunjuk kearah depan dan berdiri dengan satu kaki._

 **HOORAY! AKU BALIK LAGI! YAPP, Mumpung sedang libur aku kejar kelanjutan fic ini dan fic MP sebelah. Dan aku mohon maaf, kalau alur serta humornya kerasa dipaksakan, dan perchapter sangat sedikit. Aku memang sengaja membuatnya sedikit dan sedikit dilambatkan alurnya agar cerita menjadi panjang. Dan memang aku juga sedikit merasa namun apalah daya kapasitas otakku hohoho~ Semua suka Sakura jadi agresif ya? Kalian maunya Sakura agresifnya sama Sasuke aja? Hm.. Gimana ya? HOHOHO kita lihat nanti saja kelanjutannya. Maaf aku agak susah menjabarkan bagaimana latihan sesungguhnya basket beserta cheerleader karena UKM pribadiku itu jauh dari olahraga, aku berada di Paduan Suara. Namun, aku berusaha sekeras mungkin mencari referensi agar fiksi ini tidak terkesan dipaksa.**

 **Thanks buat review, follow, favorite serta waktu untuk sekedar membaca ya, teman-teman! Support dari kalian semakin membuatku semangat dalam pembuatan fiksi ini! Makanya terus review ya! XD**

 **Jika ada kesalahan atau saran yang membangun, bisa dilontar di kotak review.**

 **Hope you like this fiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Kau butuh bantuan?"**

" **Eh?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Oh! by Syifafiap**

 **Warning: Sejauh ini masih T+, seiring berjalannya cerita mungkin akan naik ke rate M, AU, typo(s), EyD, OOC**

.

.

.

 **OH!**

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3: Here comes trouble(s)?**_

.

.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Karin?"

Sakura nampak terkejut akan kedatangan salah satu anggota Cheersnya dengan seragam bernomor 20 yang secara tiba-tiba. "Kau butuh bantuan, Sakura?" tanya Karin lagi. Rambut panjang yang sewarna dengan warna darah itu terikat dengan rapih. Wajahnya tak kalah cantik dengan Sakura, begitu juga dengan bentuk tubuhnya. "Sepertinya begitu, Karin. Aku belum bisa memarkir mobil dengan baik," jawab Sakura terkekeh.

"Lalu, mengapa kau membawa mobil?" Karin mendengus ingin tertawa. "Aku terburu-buru karena latihan dimulai pukul delapan, sedangkan pukul 7 aku baru bangun tidur," jawab Sakura lagi dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku, Karin?" dengan – _puppy eyes_ — Sakura menatap Karin, "Tentu saja, Sakura!" Karin tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia senang dapat membantu leadernya.

.

.

Sakura dan Karin menengok kearah pintu hall sekolah yang terbuka lebar. Disana sudah menunggu teman-teman se-tim mereka yang nampaknya sangat bersemangat menguras keringat untuk latihan pagi. Termasuk Ino yang kini sedang pemanasan ringan. Pergosipan pagi pun terhenti saat Sakura sampai dan mulai memimpin latihan.

"Ohayo, teman-teman!" salam pagi terlontar dari mulut kecil Sakura dengan sangat nyaring dan menggema memenuhi seluruh sudut hall. Semua anggota Cheers telah mendudukkan diri mereka di lantai licin hall dan mulai mendengarkan sang Kapten yang kini sudah berdiri didepan mereka.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan meneruskan latihan yang kemarin. Apa kalian sudah mulai hapal gerakan beserta posisi masing-masing? Jika kalian masih belum mengerti, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi. Tetapi jika kalian sudah hafal masing-masingnya, kita lompat ke gerakan selanjutnya,"

Pandangan iris emerald mengedar, dan menemukan tangan yang mengacung keatas. "Ya, Hinata?" Gadis cantik berambut indigo yang diikat kuda memilin ujung lututnya, terlihat ragu-ragu ingin menjawab, "Ano—aku belum lancar gerakan yang kemarin, Sakura-chan." Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kita masih bisa mengulangnya dan meningkatnya keserasian gerakan. Jadi, latihan hari ini masih tetap fokus pada gerakan yang lalu." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum, membuat Hinata kembali tenang dan ikut tersenyum. Sedangkan anggota yang lain terlihat menghela napas dan menerima perkataan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai pemanasan terlebih dahulu! Semangat, Pink Ocean!"

.

.

20 menit berlalu sejak latihan Pink Ocean dimulai, disana datang seorang lelaki dewasa dengan masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya masuk kedalam hall dan menepuk tangan tiga kali dengan keras. Menghentikan semua kegiatan latihan dan mengundang tanya bagi para anggota. "E—Eh itu.. Kakashi-sensei! Dewan Kepengurusan Organisasi!" Ino menyahut cepat. Para gadis disana langsung terdiam melihat perwakilan Dewan melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Kapten Pink Ocean, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura terlihat kaget namun kemudian ia melangkah maju dan menghampiri lelaki itu. "Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Bisa kau ikut denganku ke ruang dewan?" tanya lelaki itu. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Baiklah, Sensei," senyuman mantap terlihat diwajah Sakura. Yang dibalas senyuman pula oleh lelaki itu. Tak terlihat namun bisa dilihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit, pertanda ia sedang tersenyum.

"Temari, bisakah kau memimpin tim sebentar? Aku akan segera kembali," perintah Sakura pada salah satu teman dekatnya di Pink Ocean, sekaligus anggota tertua. Maka dari itu, Sakura memilihnya untuk menggantikannya sebentar.

"Tak masalah, Sakura." Balas Temari mantap.

"Terima kasih, Temari-nee!" Sakura mencubit kecil pipi Temari dan tertawa. Ia tersenyum pada para anggotanya yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Semangat, Pink Ocean!" teriaknya kencang sembari menggoyang-goyangkan _pompom_ berwarna putih miliknya ke udara. Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa dan kembali menjalankan latihan mereka yang tertunda. Sementara Sakura mulai berlalu bersama wakil dewan tersebut.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa memanggilku?" Sakura bertanya pada lelaki yang berjalan disampingnya tenang sembari membaca buku mesumnya. Gurunya itu memang tidak pernah berubah sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disekolah ini. Masih melajang dan tidak jelas. "Aku tidak hanya memanggilmu, Sakura. Aku memanggil seluruh kapten disetiap ekstrakurikuler disekolah ini," jawab Kakashi pelan.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu..

"Seluruh kapten?! Itu berarti kapten Blue Ocean juga?!" pekik Sakura girang. "Tentu saja," kekeh Kakashi. "Memang kenapa? Kau mulai membuka hati pada Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi penasaran. Pasalnya, salah satu murid kesayangannya ini tidak pernah terlihat tertarik pada lelaki sejak kelas 1. Bahkan pada pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke, yang terkenal jenius sekaligus tampan.

"Betul sekali, Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun yang terbaik!" tawa menggelegar Sakura memenuhi koridor sepi. Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan, dan mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pintu ruang dewan mulai terlihat.

"Ayo kita masuk, Sakura."

Sakura dan Kakashi mulai memasuki ruangan dewan yang cukup besar. Mata Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat para ketua dari berbagai ekstrakurikuler berbaris rapi menghadap dewan tertinggi kepengurusan organisasi Konoha High School. Dimulai dari Kapten Sepak Bola, Ketua Paduan Suara, Kapten Bela Diri, Ketua Tim Fisika dan Matematika, Kapten Tari, Ketua Seni.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok tegap dengan rambut raven yang sangat ia kenali. "Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya.

Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang menengok kearahnya, namun juga seluruhnya yang ada disana merasa terinterupsi oleh Sakura. Sakura menutup mulutnya dan terkekeh pelan. Ia langsung mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke yang terlihat kosong.

"Hai, tampan." Sakura menyenggol lengan lelaki tempan disamping kirinya. Sedangkan, sang Uchiha tampan itu tak bergeming. Seakan tak pernah menyadari kehadiran gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk mengganggunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" bisikan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mulai geram dengan tingkah menyebalkan gadis itu. Namun, ia tetap tak menggubris. Pikirannya tetap fokus dan tenang. Benar-benar tak menganggap keberadaan maupun suara yang telah mengganggunya itu.

"Bisakah kau diam?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura merasa ingin meledak. "Tidak," jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali diam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kankurou, bisa kau bertukar tempat denganku?"

"APA?! Tidak bisa," geram Sakura keras. Sasuke tetap bertukar tempat dengan Ketua Seni, Kankurou. Kankurou yang kini berada disebelah Sakura menatap tajam gadis itu dengan pandangan galak. "Jangan berisik, Cheerleader!" ketusnya. Menohok Sakura hingga keubun-ubun, "Huh," keluh gadis ber-iris emerald itu.

Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu yang baru saja selamat , menatap datar interaksi antara Kankurou dengan gadis merah muda itu. Rasa geli sedikit menggelitik batinnya melihat gadis itu bergelung dalam kekesalannya.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini bukan untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu kalian," suara tegas mulai memecah suasana bising itu dan membuat semuanya hening seketika. Semua yang berada disana mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama, terutama para leader ekstrakurikuler yang masih setia berbaris secara horizontal dengan rapi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Kakashi Hatake, disebelahku ada Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai dan Maito Gai. Kami adalah dewan kepengurusan organisasi Konoha High School. Ya, tujuan kami memanggil kalian untuk pertama kalinya, karena kalian adalah leader baru." Ujar sang pria bermasker, membuka perkenalan.

"Kalian semua adalah leader baru yang akan memimpin ekstrakurikuler masing-masing. Dan kalian semua pasti juga sudah tahu bukan? Bahwa sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah kita, ikut andil dalam setiap perlombaan dipesohor Jepang." Wanita berambut hitam dengan iris merah pucat yang bernama Kurenai berbicara. Menatap lurus kearah para leader.

"Olimpiade Nasional Jepang akan datang dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan lagi. Dan, sekolah kita sudah terdaftar disetiap lomba, dan seluruh ekstrakurikuler harus ikut andil. Nama tim kalian juga sudah terdaftar disana," lanjut Kurenai tegas.

Sakura yang mendengar itu mulai meneguk ludah pelan, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya lemas.

"Jadi, kami memanggil kalian kesini adalah untuk memberi informasi ini dan sekaligus mengingatkan kalian bahwa dalam 6 bulan ini, kalian harus mempersiapkan diri juga tim masing-masing dengan matang. Percaya dirilah, dan berikan motivasi pada seluruh anggota." Kata-kata Asuma mulai menusuk dalam relung siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang nampaknya tengah berpikir.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" sahut Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Tangan Sakura terangkat, dengan wajah ragu ia bertanya, "Apa setiap lomba akan dilaksanakan secara serentak pada hari dan jam yang sama?"

"Baik, pertanyaan bagus, Haruno," Kurenai tersenyum manis. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sepertinya nampak sedikit panik. "Lomba tidak akan dilaksanakan secara serentak pada hari dan jam yang sama. Olimpiade berlangsung selama tiga hari dan setiap tim akan berlomba sesuai jadwal yang akan dibagikan nanti," Kini, Maito Gai yang menjawab.

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya semua leader baru itu mulai tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan. Kami akan tutup pertemuan kita hari ini." Kakashi kembali duduk, dan memberi isyarat pada Asuma.

"Jika kalian merasa tidak percaya diri, kalian boleh mundur."

.

.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Sasuke, Sakura maupun leader yang lain mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatap kaget Asuma. "Mundur sebagai leader," lanjut Asuma sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin bisa begitu!" kata Sakura keras. Wajahnya menampakkan protes.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Dalam suatu lomba, modal yang harus kalian miliki adalah rasa percaya diri lebih dulu. Baru _skill_ menyusul," Asuma berujar keras. Ia menatap tajam Sakura, lalu mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya kepada yang lain. "Kalian dipilih menjadi ketua karena suatu alasan tertentu. Kami yang memutuskan itu. Kami percaya pada kalian, teman-teman kalian juga percaya pada kalian. Mengapa kalian tidak bisa mempercayai diri kalian sendiri?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada leader, berpengaruh besar pada anggota. Jika kalian ragu, maka begitu juga mereka. Jika kalian putus asa, maka begitu pulalah mereka," kata Kakashi lembut. "Langkah yang harus kalian ambil terlebih dahulu saat ini ialah, percayai diri kalian. Baru kalian bisa berdiskusi dengan anggota," lanjutnya.

Mereka yang mendengar itu, langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya kalian kembali. Kami tutup pertemuan hari ini!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke melirik tajam gadis merah muda berseragam Cheers berwarna pink metalik bernomor 28. "Apa maumu?"

"Apa kau merasa gugup?" tanya Sakura pelan. Mata emeraldnya menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah bingung. Ia menepuk-nepuk paha mulusnya yang sedikit pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Tidak," jawab singkat Sasuke. Membuat Sakura menengok kearahnya. "Jangan berbohong. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahmu, Tampan." Seringai penggodanya mulai kembali aktif, ia memang tak tahan jika ia berada didekat pujaan hatinya.

"Cih, jangan sok tahu." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sakura yang tertawa pelan. "Tidak usah malu-malu, _honey_ ," Sakura kembali menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke. "Sejujurnya aku takut sekali.." Sakura kembali berujar. Dengan tersenyum menatap langit-langit koridor sekolah ia berkata, "Aku takut sekali aku tidak bisa memimpin Pink Ocean dengan baik sampai olimpiade nanti, apa yang harus ku persiapkan, apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menyemangati mereka.."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar bait demi bait kata yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

"Tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika aku gagal sebagai leader tanpa berusaha lebih dulu, aku lebih takut lagi jika aku merusak kepercayaan orang-orang yang percaya padaku dan aku lebih takut lagi jika aku merusak mental mereka sebagai Cheerleaders,"

Ucapan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke berhasil menengok dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Hm, apa? Kau menatapku seperti akan memakanku saja,"

Sasuke kembali membuang muka, menatap lurus kedepan. "Tidak, kurasa kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal," balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak pernah berpengalaman menjadi seorang leader," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rambut merah muda panjang yang ia ikat dua terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Ah, aku tak peduli! Yang jelas aku akan berusaha dan bersemangat!" kedua tangan mengepal dan mengudara.

"Dan kau.."

 **Brak!**

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke saat tiba-tiba Sakura mendorongnya kedinding di sekitar koridor sepi. Beruntungnya hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, hari khusus ekstrakurikuler dan tak ada aktifitas belajar. Jadi, tak heran tak akan ada yang melihat si tampan dan si cantik tengah berduaan disana.

Iris emerald bening itu menatap dalam onyx kelam milik Sasuke. Berusaha menemukan sesuatu disana.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Sasuke ingin sekali mendorong kencang gadis didepannya namun ia tak mungkin melakukan kekerasan pada seorang perempuan.

"Jika nanti kau merasa dunia tak mengerti dirimu, berpalinglah padaku. Tempat teraman untuk dirimu."

.

.

Perkataan lembut Sakura melemahkan niatan Sasuke untuk tidak melawan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, berusahalah! Kau pasti bisa! Aku akan terus mendukungmu dan bersamamu, meski kau tak ingin," Sakura menempelkan dahi lebarnya pada dahi Sasuke. Bisa Sasuke rasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu, dan apa yang gadis itu rasakan saat ini.

 _ **Cup.**_

"Hn, kau juga berusahalah,"

.

.

.

"Lain kali jika aku ingin meminta tolong memarkirkan mobil, jangan meninggalkanku,"

"Cih!"

"Jangan mendorongku, _baby_!"

"Pergi kau!"

"Tidak mau, _baby_!"

"Kapten macam apa yang membiarkan timnya latihan sendiri?"

"He?"

"Lihat itu, teman-temanmu sedang menatap kearahmu yang sedang bergelayutan padaku seperti kera,"

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA! JAA NEEEEE, SASUKE-KUN!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Hallo..**

 **Kita bertemu lagi. Dan... WOYYYY HAPPY BGT NIHHHH DITUNGGUIN KALIAN! THANK YOUUUU! Gak usah banyak cincong deh, aku baru bisa nulis hari ini soalnya aku sudah mulai kuliah lagi dan tugasku membludak wkwk. Beberapa jam lagi sebelum Total Solar Eclipse atau kita kenal dengan Gerhana Matahari yang terjadi hanya 33 tahun sekali, btw aku mau nungguin loh *woy* XD**

 **Support dari kalian semakin membuatku semangat dalam pembuatan fiksi ini! Makanya terus review ya! XD**

 **Jika ada kesalahan atau saran yang membangun, bisa dilontar di kotak review.**

 **Hope you like this fiction!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi, aku akan mengganti posisi ini dengan posisi itu, lalu kau—" suara lantang sang kapten Cheerleader yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah telah menggema mengisi ruang-ruang udara yang kosong di dalam hall. Tangan kecilnya menunjuk kesana kemari disertai dengan wajah yang terlihat serius. Di depannya berdiri gadis-gadis yang berpakaian sama dengan dirinya, terlihat mereka sedang bergerak lincah dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah seriusnya juga dengan dirinya. Yang terlintas jika kita melihat pemandangan itu ialah— _hard, serious and unbreakable._

Dirasa sudah sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, sang kapten mulai turun dari perapiannya dan ikut bergabung dengan anggota-anggotanya. Mengikuti alunan musik ceria, tangan, kaki, kepala, seluruh tubuh bahkan mata mereka ikut bergerak dan bermain. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai bercucuran, lompatan-lompatan tajam mereka lakukan dengan indah sampai pada pendaratan yang anggun. Sampai pada akhirnya musik berhenti, pada saat yang sama gerakan mereka pun terhenti dengan gerakan terakhir— _flying._ Sang kapten terbang bebas dengan tinggi hingga gelung rambut merah muda halusnya terlepas dan ikut menari diudara.

Oh, layaknya kupu-kupu, bukan?

* * *

 **NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **OH! by syifafiap**

 **Warning: Sejauh ini masih T+, seiring berjalannya cerita mungkin akan naik ke rate M, AU, typo(s), EyD, OOC**

.

.

.

 **OH!**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: MY OH MY**

.

"Jadi, aku harus membeli berapa banyak?"

Wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat sedikit kesal. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui handphone-nya. "Ibuuuu.. Aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai kain-kain seperti itu! Mengapa Ibu tidak suruh Sasori saja?" katanya lagi. Kaki jenjangnya tetap berjalan dengan pelan dikoridor sekolah yang mulai sepi, hanya beberapa siswa yang tengah berlalu lalang sembari berlarian, dikarenakan jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jadi aku hanya harus membeli kain berwarna merah muda, lalu hitam, lalu juga orange, lalu biru, lalu— baiklah, serahkan padaku, bye Bu!" setelah menutup telfonnya, ia percepat langkahnya menuju kelas lalu..

"Sepertinya tadi aku melewatkan sesuatu," seringai seksi mulai terlihat diwajah cantik itu. Acuan larinya berbalik mundur kebelakang.

"Halo, tampan," panggil gadis itu halus. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis yang tengah berjalan di koridor berlawanan. Kelihatannya ia baru saja selesai latihan basket. Dapat dilihat tubuhnya masih terbalut jersey basket yang agak basah, keringatnya masih menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut di kedua sisi wajah tampannya. Lelaki itu melewati sang gadis tanpa sepatah kata apapun, bukannya mematahkan semangat gadis itu, tetapi justru membakar semangat gadis itu untuk mengejar.

 **HUP!**

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" reflek teriakan sedikit kencang lelaki itu terlontar. "Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke-kun," gumam gadis itu sembari menggesekkan wajahnya di punggung tegap Sasuke. Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu mendecih kesal, tangannya berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Lepas, bodoh!" ketusnya. Namun, tak digubris oleh gadis itu, ucapan ketus Sasuke hanya semakin memperkuat lingkaran tangan mungil yang menggeluti tubuhnya itu.

"Hmm, kau lucu sekali, hahahaha, baiklah, baiklah.." tangan gadis itu tak terlepas, namun ia bergerak melingkari Sasuke, hingga ia tepat berada didepan lelaki itu. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap dalam onyx tajam yang terlihat tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik dengan emerald beningnya.

"Cepat lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke keras.

 **CUP~**

"Sampai jumpa!" Gadis berlalu setelah untuk kesekian kalinya mencuri ciuman sang bungsu Uchiha yang kelihatannya (mulai terbiasa).

"Cih, gadis menyebalkan!" dengusnya, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.."

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kaca, terpampang melalui beningnya kaca, berdiri banyak patung berbalut pakaian unik yang terlihat mewah dan mahal. Warna-warni menghias setiap detil pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakan patung-patung itu. Ya, itu adalah sebuah butik. Lalu untuk apa gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama itu membawa tas-tas plastik berisi kain yang sepertinya untuk keperluan butik tersebut?

"Ibuuuuuu!" panggil gadis itu sedikit kencang.

"Sakuraaaaa.. Jangan berisik! Kau bisa mengusir tamu-tamu kita," seorang wanita dewasa yang sepertinya tak lagi muda menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat kerepotan mengangkat tas-tas plastik yang berisi pesanan wanita itu, yang notabene ibu kandung dari Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, seorang desainer senior yang memiliki butik terkenal.

"Tak ada yang membantuku mengangkat barang-barang ini," dengusnya pelan. Ia memberi beberapa tas plastik yang ia pegang pada ibunya yang cekikikan. "Sekali-kali kau yang membantu Ibu, Ibu bosan ditolong kakakmu, hihihi,"

Sakura tak menggubris perkataan Ibunya, lalu ia mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk yang tersedia di dalam butik tersebut. Emeraldnya menjelajahi setiap sudut butik, "Sepi.." katanya.

"Ah pantas.. Sudah tutup," ia membuka handphonenya, terpampang wallpaper bergambar pujaan hatinya yang tengah melamun ditengah lapangan. "Aduhhh, Sasuke-kun.. Kau seksi sekali! Rasanya aku ingin segera menikahimu!"

"Ah, terbalik.. Seharusnya kau yang menikahiku, hehehe," ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari menatap handphone-nya, mengundang rasa heran dari para staff butik, dan juga sang Ibu yang hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

 **TING! TING! TING!**

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel pintu masuk butik berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ada tamu yang datang.

Melangkahlah masuk seorang wanita dewasa yang juga tak lagi muda, namun sangat modis. Rambut panjangnya berwarna _navy blue_ dengan iris onyx lembut yang menjelajahi isi butik. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam di sofa dengan pandangan terpana. Ia memang sudah biasa melihat orang-orang sejenis wanita didepannya, namun yang membuatnya terkejut ialah.. "Apa benar Haruno Mebuki pemilik butik ini?"

'IA SANGAT MIRIP DENGAN SASUKE-KUN!' batinnya berteriak. 'BENAR-BENAR PINANG DIBELAH DUA!' batinnya kembali menjerit kencang.

.

.

"A—A—Ayam.."

"Ayam?"

"AH—Maksudku, benar, butik ini benar milik Haruno Mebuki," jawab Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Kami-sama! Apa Mebuki ada disini?" tanya wanita itu girang. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sakura dengan pandangan bahagia. Onyx miliknya selalu aktif menjelajahi setiap sudut butik dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Aku akan panggilkan Ibuku.." Baru saja Sakura akan memanggil sang Ibu, sang Ibu muncul sembari membawa tasnya. "Sakura, ayo pulang. Ayah dan Saso—" langkahnya terhenti sesaat melihat anak gadisnya bersama dengan seorang wanita yang tak asing dimatanya.

"K—Kau.. Mikoto?!" jerit Mebuki keras.

Wanita bersurai _navy blue_ itu menengok saat suara Mebuki memanggil namanya. "Mebuki! Oh Kami-sama, ternyata benar!" Wanita yang bernama Mikoto itu memeluk erat Mebuki, seakan mereka sudah sangat akrab.

"Bagaimana bisa.. Ah, maksudku bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku disini?" tanya Mebuki penasaran. Ia mengajak Mikoto kembali duduk di sofa. Perasaannya sangat berbunga-bunga melihat kehadiran sahabat lamanya yang sudah 17 tahun tidak bertemu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sering melewati butik ini, entah itu hanya sekadar lewat ataupun aku memang sengaja meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini adalah butikmu. Namun, aku tetap tidak yakin, akhirnya aku memantapkan hati untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranku," jelas Mikoto dengan keluh kesahnya.

"Kau ini! Tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu! Hahahaha," balas Mebuki sambil tertawa.

Sementara si gadis cantik yang masih terduduk di sofa yang terdapat diseberang sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh dua ibu-ibu modis itu, masih menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan memuja. Mikoto yang sedaritadi merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Apa ia anak gadismu?" Mikoto tersenyum pada Mebuki, yang kelihatannya ingin menjitak sikap anak gadisnya yang tidak sopan. "Benar, namanya Haruno Sakura," senyum Mebuki melembut. "Apa Itachi-chan masih akan mengagumi isi dari perutku itu?" tanya Mebuki sembari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Itachi sudah berkeluarga dan aku sudah mmemiliki cucu, Mebuki," jelas Mikoto. Mendengar itu, tentu saja ibu beranak dua itu terkejut. "Apa?! Itachi-kun sudah menikah?!" Dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Mikoto. Sembari menenangkan Mebuki, onyx-nya tertuju pada gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan pandangan antusias lalu ia melangkah menghampiri Sakura. "Halo, Sakura-chan.." sapanya lembut.

"Ah, halo, Bibi.." balas Sakura sopan, ia tersenyum manis pada Mikoto. Kemudian iris hitam itu tertuju pada uniform yang Sakura kenakan. "Seragammu.. Kau bersekolah di Konoha High School?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Kebetulan sekali! Anak lelakiku juga bersekolah disana, kau harus berteman baik dengannya, Sakura-chan," ujar Mikoto girang. "Benarkah, Bibi? Siapa nama anak lelaki Bibi?" kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"Namanya.."

.

.

 **TRING! TRING! TRING! TRING!**

.

.

"Ah, pasti anak nakal itu! Tunggu sebentar ya, Sakura-chan," ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum. "Oke, Bibi!" balas Sakura semangat.

"Ah, ternyata Itachi-kun.."

" _Moshi-moshi.."_

" _Itachi-kun, ada apa?"_

" _Ibu sedang tidak ada dirumah sekarang, tapi sebentar lagi Ibu akan pulang. Ada apa?"_

" _Kau akan pergi? Baiklah, Ibu akan segera pulang."_

" _Baiklah, jangan lupa telfon adikmu agar ia pulang lebih cepat,"_

" _Jaa ne,"_

.

.

"Sepertinya Bibi harus pulang sekarang, Sakura-chan," gumam Mikoto pelan. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah tak enak karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan obrolan eksklusif dengan anak gadis dari sahabat lamanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Lain kali kita akan mengobrol lagi," balas Sakura dengan senyuman lebar. Surai-surai rambut merah mudanya yang terikat mulai turun sehelai demi sehelai. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika kau datang kerumah Bibi? Kau bisa ajak Sasori-chan, Mebuki serta Kizashi. Kami akan senang sekali jika kalian datang," tawar Mikoto, ia memberi secarik kertas pada Sakura.

"Itu alamat rumah Bibi, sering berkunjunglah, Sakura-chan," ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Tentu saja, Bi!" seringai ceria mulai tampak di wajah cantik Sakura. Ia salah mengira ternyata wanita didepannya tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan pujaan hatinya. 'Semua orang bisa mempunyai warna mata, wajah dan warna rambut seperti itu, bukan hanya Sasuke-kun saja' batinnya. Ia menghela napas pelan sambil merapikan kembali surai soft pink miliknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Mebuki,"

"Hm, aku tahu. Aku tahu. Jika kita teruskan, kita takkan selesai sampai esok hari, hohoho," perkataan sang Ibu yang sangat _crunchy_ itu membuat Sakura menguap tak sopan.

 **BLETAK!**

"Ouch!"

"Tidak sopan," ketus sang Ibu, mengundang tawa geli Mikoto. "Memang tak berubah,"

Mikoto berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar otomatis, lalu kembali menengok kebelakang dimana pasangan ibu dan anak itu sedang melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahnya, "Sampai jumpa, Mikoto! Sampaikan salamku pada Fugaku, dan anak-anakmu yang tampan!" teriak Mebuki keras. "Ibu.. Tidak perlu berteriak, Bu. Ini butik, bukan pasar," ketus Sakura yang dibalas dengan cubitan oleh sang Ibu yang masih setia melambaikan tangan pada Mikoto.

"Sampai jumpa, Mebuki, Sakura-chan!" balas Mikoto.

"Sampai jumpa, Bibi!" sahut Sakura, sebelum akhirnya Mikoto benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak pengumuman olimpiade diumumkan pada setiap leader ekstrakurikuler. Selama satu bulan pula Dewan Kepengurusan Organisasi Konoha High School mengawasi seluruh ekstrakurikuler, mulai dari keseriusan latihan, hingga apa yang dipersiapkan oleh masing-masing tim. Dan pastinya hal ini akan berlanjut ke lima bulan selanjutnya. Waktu yang semakin menyingkat itu juga mempengaruhi kesiapan mental para peserta, terutama sang Leader, yang akan memimpin. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang kini sedang tertunduk lesu sembari memakan roti isi, ditemani sang sahabat yang sedaritadi memperhatikan tingkah gadis merah muda itu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Pig?" Sakura menatap kosong keluar jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Forehead?! Kita sudah berjalan satu bulan, dan itu tidak sia-sia. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan perkembangannya?!" Ino terlihat kesal dengan sikap tidak percaya diri sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. Ia merasa Sakura tak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal, hanya karena ia seorang Leader.

"Aku hanya takut, Ino. Aku belum pernah memimpin sekelompok gadis-gadis berbakat untuk terjun langsung melawan grup-grup Cheerleaders diluar sana yang mungkin saja jauh lebih kuat,"

Ino reflek mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura, menatap emerald yang sedikit meredup dengan aquamarine miliknya.

"Sakura yang ku kenal, tidak lemah seperti ini! Kau selalu bersemangat, kau selalu berapi-api, kau berbakat dan kau adalah pemimpin yang baik! Jadi kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi," Aquamarine itu mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu akhirnya meneteskan airmata.

"Bersemangatlah seperti kau bersemangat mendapatkan cinta Uchiha itu, Forehead!" lanjut Ino, sembari memeluk Sakura erat.

Yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura, "Arigato, Pig. Tapi bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi? Aku ingin merekamnya,"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"Ayolah, Pig!"

... Tawa canda kedua sahabat itu menggema, mengundang banyak tawa teman-teman sekelas mereka yang memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan keduanya. Awan-awan yang berkumpul menutup langit biru kini mulai berpencar, merarak dan membiarkan seberkas sinar matahari menembusnya. Seakan mengerti suasana hati gadis-gadis itu tak lagi sendu. Emerald bening dan bersih itu menancapkan pandangannya ke atas langit. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya seakan berbicara padanya. Ah, sedari dulu ia memang sangat menyukai angin.

'Aku akan melakukannya' batinnya dalam hati.

Lalu, emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik, di bawah sana pujaan hatinya sedang berjalan, dengan rambut mencuat yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Tatapan serius dan tajam itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. Mendegupkan detak jantungnya kencang.

'Kau juga harus melakukannya'

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!"

Onyx yang menatap lurus kedepan itu kemudian berpaling ke atas, kearah gedung tepatnya jendela sisi kiri dilantai 4, dimana gadis bersurai merah muda yang terikat berantakan itu sedang melambai.

"TUNGGU AKU!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara si cantik Yamanaka melihat kepergian sahabatnya yang sedang mengejar Uchiha Sasuke dengan bersemangat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak itu,"

.

.

.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN!"

Suara khas dan keras itu memecah obrolan yang sedang berlangsung diantara Blue Ocean. "Maaf teman-teman, apa ada suamiku?" tanya Sakura pada anggota Blue Ocean.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Kau mencari Teme? Tentu saja Teme ada," kata Naruto, mempersembahkan kehadiran Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini sedang berbinar-binar menatap pujaan hatinya. Sementara wajah Sasuke sangat kusut karena lagi-lagi ia diganggu oleh gadis Cheerleader itu.

"Mau apa kau?" dengus Sasuke kasar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi Sakura.

"Hei, Teme! Kau tidak boleh kasar pada perempuan," pekik Naruto sembari tertawa. Ia menginstruksikan Blue Ocean untuk menjauh.

Sakura masih tersenyum manis. Melihat Blue Ocean menjauh, ia mendekat selangkah demi selangkah ke arah Sasuke. Para siswi yang melihat adegan itu tentu saja merasa iri, namun ada juga yang memuja pasangan leaders itu.

"Kau tahu?" kata Sakura, ia menatap onyx kelam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar wajah cantik Sakura. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan mengenai gadis itu.

"Aku merasa takut.." lanjutnya. "Apa yang kau takutkan?" balas Sasuke datar.

"Semakin waktu menyingkat, aku semakin takut. Aku takut gagal memimpin Pink Ocean, aku takut gagal membawa nama baik Pink Ocean dan juga Konoha High School, aku takut jika nanti terjadi sesuatu, aku akan menjadi penyebabnya. Namun, Ino berkata padaku.."

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Sasuke menjadi sedikit iba padanya. Ia sedikit mengerti betapa takutnya gadis didepannya ini menghadapi olimpiade besar seperti Olimpiade Nasional Jepang. Dengan gelar 'kapten' yang baru saja mereka dapat, tentu saja Sasuke pun merasa takut. Namun ia tepis rasa takut itu jauh-jauh. Baginya, rasa takut hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Apa yang Ino katakan padamu?"

"Aku adalah gadis yang cantik, aku baik hati, aku pintar dan aku juga lumayan seksi, namun sejak dulu aku tak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku tidak pernah peduli apa pendapat orang lain, aku bahkan tidak pernah suka pada lelaki manapun," jelas Sakura. Sementara Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang Ino katakan padamu. Bukan pendapatmu tentang dirimu sendiri,"

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dengarkan dulu!"

"Namun, setelah itu aku melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu. Aku tidak munafik bahwa wajahmu yang pertama menarik perhatianku. Lalu, aku tidak tahu.. Aku merasa senang melihatmu, aku merasa bahagia memperhatikanmu, aku merasa bersemangat jika melihatmu bermain basket, aku tertawa saat melihat kau memakan tomatmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku suka, aku suka dan aku sangat suka! Membuatku bersemangat setiap harinya!" teriak Sakura girang. Tangan mungilnya memukul kencang dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam iris hijau Sakura. "Benarkah?"

"Lalu, Ino membandingkannya dengan semangatku dalam Cheerleaders. Aku juga harus bersemangat seperti aku bersemangat mengejarmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Maka lanjutkanlah,"

... Otak Sakura masih dalam proses loading saat matanya menangkap senyum tipis yang muncul dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tersenyum.." mulut Sakura menganga lebar. Speechless dengan pemandangan langka yang mungkin takkan terjadi lagi selama seabad kemudian.

"Penglihatanmu sudah rusak." Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan mulut menganga.

 **KLIK!**

Suara jepretan kamera handphone berbunyi. Merusak acara menganga Sakura yang sekarang kini tersadar sepenuhnya. "Kau mengambil gambarku?! Dengan wajah jelek seperti itu?!" pekik Sakura kencang, ia berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin fotoku, aku akan mengirimkan foto tercantikku untukmu, Sasuke-kun! Tapi tidak dengan wajah bodohku itu!"

"Urusai."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Sasuke-kun.."**_

" _ **Apa maumu?"**_

" _ **Aku ingin menjamahmu,"**_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hai..**

 **Apa kabar? Maaf author baru bisa apdet chapter 4 sekarang, dikarenakan author sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dikarenakan libur, author menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan Oh!.. Apa kalian masih setia menunggu Oh! ? Here we go!**

 **Jika ada kesalahan, bisa dilontarkan dikotak review XD**

 **Hope you like this fiction..**

 **Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi ini formasi baru yang telah selesai, Sasuke,"

Shikamaru—lelaki berambut nanas berdiri memberikan sebuah kertas berjenis karton berwarna putih pada Uchiha Sasuke, kapten tim basket— _Blue Ocean_ yang kini tengah berdiri tegap dengan gagahnya diatas lapangan basket milik Konoha High School.

"Bagus, terima kasih," balas sang kapten sembari menerima karton tersebut. Ia membuka karton tersebut dan kedua iris kelamnya mulai menjelajah garis demi garis serta tulisan rapi yang tertuang dalam kertas tebal tersebut, hingga muncul seringai seksi di wajah tampannya. Membuat para anggota tim penasaran dengan formasi baru yang baru hari ini selesai di

Tak lama kemudian, lelaki berkulit tan—Uzumaki Naruto datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa _whiteboard_. "Kemarikan kartonnya, Teme."

Setelah memberi karton yang akan ditempel pada Naruto, ia menghadap ke arah teman-teman se-timnya. "Untuk pertandingan nanti, kita akan menggunakan pola penyerangan 1-3-1, dengan pola penyerangan seperti biasa, dan formasi bertahan 2-2-1 atau 2-3. Dan—"

"Baik, teman-teman! Ini dia formasi baru _Blue Ocean!_ Beri tepuk tangan pada Shikamaru!"

.

.

"Hah, terserahlah," Wajah kesal Sasuke terpampang jelas karena ucapannya yang tiba-tiba dipotong oleh sahabat karibnya itu. "Dibaca baik-baik formasi serta tugas kalian masing-masing." lanjut Sasuke tegas.

"Aku berada di _small forward_?! Aku seharusnya berada di _center_ , Shikamaru! Hoi, Shikamaru!" Naruto mulai berkicau saat melihat namanya berada di _small forward line_. Shikamaru yang notabene pembuat formasi mulai memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian semua kaget dengan perubahan formasi ini. Aku akan menjelaskan satu persatu mengapa kalian perlu dipindahkan," Shikamaru mulai berdiri dan maju kedepan disamping Sasuke yang tampaknya tenang-tenang saja.

"Untuk Naruto, kau biasanya berada di _center_ untuk menembakkan bola ke ring dan menjadi pertahanan terakhir tim bersama Sasuke, kau dipindahkan ke _small forward line_ karena line itu butuh pemain agresif dalam melakukan serangan ke daerah musuh dan juga memiliki tembakan yang konsisten dari bagian luar garis tembakan bebas. Menurutku, kau orang yang paling tepat jika masalah tembakan dan keagresifan dalam bermain."

"Kau bersama Kiba berada di _small forward,_ " jelas Shikamaru pada Naruto yang kini mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan panjang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai kembali berbicara, "Lalu, di _power forward line_ , aku tetap menaruh Kankurou, Shino dan Chouji."

"Karena _power forward_ membutuhkan pemain yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar sebagai penangkap bola pantul jika gagal masuk ke dalam ring terutama saat bertahan. Jika dalam posisi menyerang, seorang _power forward_ diharapkan menangkap bola dan segera menembakkannya kembali ke ring. Aku tidak merubah line ini karena hanya mereka yang tepat dalam line. Kalian mengerti?" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Kankurou sambil menyeringai semangat, Shino hanya mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Chouji mengacungkan jempol pada Shikamaru.

" _Shooting guard_ — Gaara dan Lee, kalian dipindah ke line ini karena _shooting guard_ butuh pemain yang mampu bertahan dan memiliki kecepatan mencuri bola dengan baik. Dan sekaligus berperan sebagai pemegang bola kedua yang menembakkan lemparan tiga angka,"

" _Point guard_ — adalah aku dan Sasuke, yang memberikan _passing_ dan _dribble._ Dan otomatis, _center_ adalah Neji." tutup Shikamaru.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak menaruh Sasuke di _center_?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba, membuat yang lainnya kembali dalam mode serius.

"Benar! Sasuke-san harus berada di _center,_ bagaimana bisa mencetak angka banyak jika Neji hanya seorang?" Lee yang sedikit panik, ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto yang terdiam tenang.

"Sasuke bermain di dua line, _center_ dan _point guard_. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang bermain di dua line, _small forward_ dan _shooting guard_." Balas Shikamaru dengan tenang, sembari kembali duduk bersama yang lainnya.

"Apa masih ada yang belum paham?"

"Tidak, Kapten!"

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai,"

.

.

NARUTO and All The Characters belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO

" **OH!"**

Story © Syifafiap

Title Fiction © Girls' Generation (SNSD)

Warning: Sejauh ini masih T+, seiring berjalannya cerita mungkin akan naik ke rate M, AU, typo(s), Bad EyD, OOC

.

.

.

 **OH!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : Dumb? Dumb?**

.

Matahari pagi mulai berganti menjadi matahari yang lebih panas. Membuat seluruh siswa mencari tempat berteduh untuk menghindari teriknya matahari di istirahat pertama. Beruntungnya mereka, Konoha High School dipenuhi pepohonan yang banyak dan beberapa gazebo yang tersebar di seluruh antero sekolah. Membuat nyaman seluruh siswa-siswi yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah bergengsi itu.

"Untungnya hari ini libur latihan, aku jadi bisa bersantai lebih dulu dan lebih bebas untuk menemui Sasuke-kun, Pig."

Haruno Sakura— kapten Cheerleaders Konoha High School kini sedang menikmati udara bebas sambil menenteng bekalnya di taman sekolah bersama sahabat barbie-nya yang sibuk tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan handphone miliknya itu. "Oke, Forehead." Jawab Ino—sahabat galaknya itu singkat.

"Jawaban yang bodoh," _emerald_ -nya menyipit tajam. "Kau sedang chatting ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia mendekatkan dirinya, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memudahkannya melihat isi handphone Ino.

Ino yang sadar bahwa Sakura sedang mengintip isi handphone-nya pun menghindar dengan cepat, "Kau melakukan tindakan kriminal, Forehead!"

"Art Prince."

Seringai jahil Sakura sangat menganggu Ino yang kini menatap sebal pada Sakura. "Baiklah, daripada kau meledekku terus. Lebih baik aku ceritakan saja tentang hal ini padamu," ujar Ino kesal, lalu ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura yang bersandar dengan merebahkan kedua kakinya di kursi panjang.

"Jadi, pada awalnya aku hanya iseng mencoba aplikasi kencan yang ditawarkan Saara padaku. Kesan pertamaku saat mencoba chatting dengan lelaki-lelaki diluar sana yang tidak kukenal sangat membosankan dan tidak menarik. Lalu.."

"Lalu?" Sakura semakin penasaran. Ia melebarkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar perkataan Ino selanjutnya.

"Aku mulai chatting dengan Art Prince sekitar sebulan yang lalu, awalnya kukira ia seorang yang membosankan. Namun, aku tidak merasa begitu. Perkataannya manis dan sopan," cekikikan Ino menakuti Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin ia seorang lelaki?"

.

 **BLETAK!**

.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh!" mendengar pertanyaan bodoh sahabatnya tentu saja ia kesal, tetapi pertanyaan bodoh itu ada benarnya juga. Pasalnya, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Art Prince sama sekali. Dan juga, selama ini Art Prince hanya mengirimkan hasil karya seni yang ia buat pada Ino. Benar-benar misterius dan membuat Ino penasaran seperti apa rupa pangerannya itu.

"Tapi kau benar juga,"

Balasan Ino selanjutnya membuat Sakura menoleh, "Hei, aku hanya bercanda, Pig. Mengapa kau seserius itu?"

"Tidak, Forehead. Aku rasa aku harus membuktikannya terlebih dahulu bahwa ia benar-benar lelaki dan benar-benar lelaki yang baik dan sopan." Jawab Ino serius. _Aquamarine_ bening itu menatap iris Sakura tajam. "Aku harus mengajaknya bertemu, apa kau berpikir begitu?"

"IDE YANG BAGUS, PIG! AKU TEMANI KAU!" teriak Sakura bersemangat. Melihat itu, senyum sumringah Ino langsung merekah. "Arigatou, Forehead!"

.

.

"Hei, Teme! Kekasihmu ada disini rupanya!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan khas yang sedikit cempreng menggema ditaman itu. Membuat Sakura dan Ino yang sedang bergosip menoleh kearah sumber suara. _Emerald_ Sakura melebar melihat pangeran tampannya berjalan dengan seragam khas musim panas. Di samping kiri kanannya terdapat Blue Ocean yang kelihatannya sedang meledek kapten mereka itu.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Kibaaaaa!"

"Gaara-kun! Neji-kun!"

"SAI-KUN!"

"SHIKAMARUUUU!"

Sahutan demi sahutan cempreng mengiringi setiap langkah para lelaki itu. Tentu saja mereka tak pernah menanggapi jeritan-jeritan haus para fans mereka.

"Hah, seperti biasa Blue Ocean membuat sekolah ini tak lagi tenang," dengus Ino pelan. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Pink Ocean juga terkadang sering melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja fans Pink Ocean adalah laki-laki, dan laki-laki tidak mungkin berteriak-teriak dengan kencang seperti itu.

.

.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura menarik tangan Ino menghampiri Blue Ocean yang baru saja terduduk di sebuah gazebo.

Uchiha bungsu yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi langsung menghela napas dengan wajah malas melihat gadisnya(?) itu menghampiri dirinya. "Mau apa lagi kau, Pink?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan lelaki tampan itu. Tentu saja Sasuke terkejut bukan main dan langsung mendorong Sakura keras. "Pergi kau, bodoh!" ketus Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tidak mau." ujar Sakura tegas. Ia justru menantang Sasuke dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher putih milik Sasuke dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Sasuke semakin kuat mendorong Sakura, namun semakin kuat pula pegangan Sakura pada tubuhnya. "Aku rindu tahu," bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke pelan. Sasuke tidak menggubris sedikitpun ucapan gadis cantik dan bertubuh mungil yang berada dipangkuannya itu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar gadis ini sejauh mungkin jika ia bisa.

.

.

Sementara itu Ino yang tidak peduli dengan sikap manja Sakura pada Sasuke, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Sakura pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Ino. Apa kau bisa menghubungi Hinata-chan? Dan bilang padanya bahwa baterai handphone-ku habis, jadi aku tidak bisa membalas pesannya," cengir Naruto tiba-tiba pada Ino, sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mengapa kau tidak memakai handphone teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka tidak mempunyai nomor handphone Hinata-chan, dan aku tidak hafal nomor handphone Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto memelas.

Ino yang mendengar alasan bodoh Naruto, memberikan handphonenya yang sudah tersambung dengan Hinata. "Pakai sesukamu, Naruto!" Setelah memberi handphone miliknya, ia mengibas rambut _blonde_ pucatnya yang terikat keatas.

"HINATA-CHAN! MOSHI-MOSHI, HINATA-CHAN! MAAFKAN AKU—" Naruto berlari menjauhi gazebo sembari menelfon kekasih tercintanya itu dengan jeritan-jeritan manja. Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai bahkan Neji—sang kakak dari Hinata pun tidak habis pikir, mengapa Hinata sangat betah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki bodoh seperti Naruto. Hingga mereka kembali menatap pasangan yang kini sedang bermesraan didepan mereka.

"Hei, cari tempat yang lebih sepi sana," ketus Shikamaru, membaringkan dirinya dikursi panjang dalam gazebo. Sementara Sai sibuk dengan handphone miliknya, Neji yang hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan adiknya lewat telfon (berjaga-jaga jika Naruto berucap macam-macam pada sang adik), Gaara yang juga sibuk dengan handphonenya dan Kiba yang yang sedang asyik bermain game di tablet miliknya.

"Shikamaru benar, Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi," rajuk Sakura pada Sasuke.

 **BLETAK!**

"Diam kau, bodoh,"

Jitakan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa bahagia. Ah, indahnya jatuh cinta. Bahkan dijitak saja rasanya sangat senang.

"Aku membawa jus tomat, Sasuke-kun. Kau mau?" tanya Sakura yang masih duduk nyaman di pangkuan Sasuke. Ia mengambil tas bekalnya yang ia taruh di meja gazebo, dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi jus tomat berwarna merah segar dan sebuah bento berukuran sedang.

"Pagi tadi kau latihan, kan? Kau pasti belum makan setelah itu," Sakura dengan telaten membuka bento miliknya dan memberikan botol berisi jus tomat itu pada lelaki yang sedang memangkunya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang merapikan bentonya.

"Aku membawa nasi, telur gulung, sosis gulung, sayuran, dan tomat." _Onyx_ hitam Sasuke memperhatikan warna-warni dalam bento tersebut. "Kemarikan. Aku lapar." Kata Sasuke, tangannya mencoba mengambil bento itu.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng, "Aku akan menyuapimu,"

"Tidak."

"Harus mau, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Berikan padaku!"

"Aku ingin menyuapimu~"

"Urusai!"

.

.

"Ino, arigatou!"

Naruto mengembalikan handphone yang ia pinjam dari Ino untuk menelfon Hinata—kekasihnya. Sekaligus teman baik Sakura dan Ino sendiri. "Tidak masalah, Naruto," balas Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, tadi ' **Art Prince'** mengirim sebuah pesan padamu," ujar Naruto santai. Tentu saja Ino terkejut dan segera menghajar Naruto jika saja Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak membacanya, aku bersumpah,"

.

.

"Aku ingin kekelas,"

Gaara—lelaki berambut spike berwarna merah berdiri sambil membawa minumannya. Tak lama kemudian Neji juga berdiri, "Aku juga, kelasku ada ujian matematika," ia berlari menyusul Gaara. Tinggallah Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino.

"AH! Baiklah, Sasuke, Forehead. Aku sepertinya membutuhkan Naruto, Sai dan Kiba untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bersenang-senanglah!" secepat kilat Ino langsung menarik tiga lelaki itu dengan cepat.

"TEMEeEeEeEeEe!" jeritan merdu Naruto menggema dan menghilang seketika.

.

.

.

Sementara itu—kedua pasang manusia itu melongo melihat kepergian teman-teman mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan lagi,"

Sakura kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari mengunyah makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya. "Panas sekali," Sakura menaruh bento diatas meja dan mencari ikat rambut dikantong rok pendeknya, lalu menggelung rambut halusnya. Menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang tidak ikut tergelung. Gelungan itu menampilkan leher putih dan bersih milik Sakura.

"Baiklah, ini suapan terakhir," Setelah menyuapkan suapan terakhir pada lelaki tampan itu, ia kembali merapikan tempat bento beserta botol yang sudah kosong dengan rapi. Namun, ia tak kunjung turun dari pangkuan Uchiha bungsu yang kelihatannya sedikit mengantuk, karena perutnya sudah terisi.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn."

"Kemarikan kepalamu, mendekat padaku,"

Sasuke mendelik, "Untuk apa aku harus mendekatkan kepalaku padamu?"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Cepat kemarikan kepalamu!" tanpa menjawab, Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura, lalu terkejut saat sepasang telapak tangan mulai menyentuh dahi sampai pelipisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baru saja ia akan protes, tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Sepasang tangan itu mulai memijit pelan dengan tenaga normal, seperti sedang meluruskan syaraf-syaraf otaknya yang letih. "Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" tanya Sakura sembari menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Ayo kemari, Sasuke-kun," ia turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menarik tangan lelaki itu untuk berbaring dan meletakkan kepala diatas pahanya.

"TIDAK." Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jangan kau kira aku menyukaimu hanya karena aku memakan bekalmu, lalu aku diam saja saat kau menciumku ataupun duduk dipangkuanku. Aku tidak menyukaimu, camkan itu."

Ia berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya nampak terkejut dan kecewa atas ucapan pedasnya.

"Dan ingat, jangan pernah mengangguku lagi,"

Kata lelaki berambut raven _navy blue_ itu, sebagai akhir dari perjumpaan mereka pada hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Pergi kau!"**

" **Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku telah menyukaimu sejak lama,"**

" **PERGI KAU, GADIS JELEK! AKU BENCI PADAMU! PERGI KAU, GADIS BODOH!"**

" **Aku tidak peduli,"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan..**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H! Minal aidzin wal faidzin! Semoga pintu maaf kalian dibukakan sebesar-besarnya. ^^**

 **Dan kedua..**

 **Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas semua followers, favorites, review, bahkan waktu untuk bersedia membaca fiction abal ini. Aku tidak bisa membalas semuanya, tetapi aku selalu membaca semua review dari awal sampai akhir dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Partisipasi kalian juga membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk meneruskan fiction ini. Sementara fiction sebelah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkannya. IDE tidak pernah datang** **untuk sementara, aku fokus pada fic ini. Btw, aku seorang SONE, gak SONE-SONE banget sih sebenernya. Aku suka bangetnya Cuma sama Taeyeon, dan Jessica (tapi sayang dia keluar) huhuhu.**

 **Apa kalian masih setia menunggu "Oh!" ?**

 **Jika banyak kesalahan, bisa dilontarkan di kotak review. Aku menerima review dalam bentuk apapun. Jika merasa alurnya kecepatan atau jalan ceritanya aneh, bisa diterima dikotak review. Inshaa Allah aku akan memperbaiki^^ Jika merasa privacy, bisa PM diriku ^^ aku gak galak kok hihihihihihihi. Maapin author yak kalo apdetnya suka lama, maklum kuliah menguras tenaga dan waktu hihihihi. DAN MAAF BANGET INI PENDEK** **masih suasana lebaran. Mabok opor. Hihihihihihi.**

 **JAA!**

 **Hope you like this fiction..**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Syifafiap**


	6. Chapter 6

Dia masih terdiam di atas gazebo itu. Iris _emerald_ bening miliknya menatap kosong kedepan setelah kepergian si bungsu Uchiha, pujaan hatinya. Entah apa yang berkecamuk di pikiran gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu. Ia gigit bibir tipis nan ranumnya yang berlapis polesan lipstick berwarna merah muda cerah.

"Hah.. Aku tak mengerti," bibir ranum itu terbuka. _Emerald_ itu telah berkaca-kaca, namun tidak kunjung mengalirkan air mata.

"Jika ingin bertengkar, carilah tempat lain. Mendokusai." ia tersentak mendengar seseorang berbicara dikeheningan itu. Gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sumber suara. Lalu kedua matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring dikursi panjang sembari menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

"Nara Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru—lelaki berkuncir nanas itu terlihat mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi panjang, lalu mendelik pada gadis didepannya. "Yo," sahutnya sembari berdiri menghampiri gadis itu, menjauhi kursi panjang favoritnya.

"Se—Sejak kapan kau masih disini?" tanya gadis merah muda—Haruno Sakura terbata-bata, si cantik yang sedang terheran-heran dengan kehadiran salah satu sahabat pujaan hatinya.

"Kalian berdua terlalu asyik hingga melupakan kehadiranku yang sedang tidur di kursi panjang itu." Jawab Shikamaru, ia menggaruk kepalanya sembari menguap kecil. "Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur jika kau mau tahu," lanjutnya.

"E—Eh, jadi kau mendengar dan melihat yang barusan?" mulut kecil Sakura menganga lebar membentuk huruf O. "Memalukan," lanjutnya sembari menepuk dahi lebarnya kencang.

"Tidak juga, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan merepotkan kalian." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Ia terbelalak saat Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sasuke tidak bermaksud begitu,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menaikkan kedua bahunya tak tahu menahu. Ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan perlahan meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan dengan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Katakan padaku, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Sakura. Kaki jenjang dan kurusnya berlari mengejar Shikamaru. "Merepotkan sekali," ia memutar bola matanya, menatap sebal pada gadis didepannya yang sedang merajuk.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa Sasuke tidak bermaksud begitu,"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia mencerna perkataan lelaki didepannya itu dengan seksama. Berbagai spekulasi masuk kedalam otaknya, saling menyambung dan menyambung tak berarah.

"Tetap bersikaplah seperti biasa," lanjutnya singkat.

Shikamaru akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlihat menangkap kesimpulan, _emerald_ indah itu menatap punggung Shikamaru seakan mencari jawaban. "Biasanya aku pintar, mengapa aku jadi bodoh begini?" ia mengetuk dahinya kembali dengan kencang.

"Sebaiknya aku kekelas, lima menit lagi Rin-sensei akan masuk kelas," ia menyabet tas bekalnya, lalu berlari menjauhi gazebo yang kini sepi dan tenang.

.

.

* * *

NARUTO and All The Characters belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO

" **OH!"**

Story © Syifafiap

Title Fiction © Girls' Generation (SNSD)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama

Warning: Sejauh ini masih T+, seiring berjalannya cerita mungkin akan naik ke rate M, AU, typo(s), Bad EyD, OOC

.

.

.

 **OH!**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Never Surrender**

* * *

.

"Tadaima!"

Si cantik Sakura baru saja sampai di kediamannya—Kediaman Haruno yang megah. Jika dilihat dari bentuk rumah itu, keluarga Haruno termasuk keluarga yang terbilang sangat melebihi cukup alias kaya raya. Rumah besar bercat _cream_ itu dikelilingi oleh taman yang asri dan bersih, garasi yang besar dan panjang untuk menyimpan beberapa mobil mewah, termasuk Bentley Continental GT _soft pink edition_ milik Sakura. Keluarga Haruno memiliki 7 perusahaan yang berpengaruh hasil rintisan sang Ayah, Haruno Kizashi, dan warisan keluarga Haruno sendiri. Tak lupa 1 butik utama yang terkenal dengan berbagai cabang di seluruh antero Jepang. Rancangan terkenal milik sang Ibu, yang notabene seorang _designer_ professional.

"Selamat datang, Nona Sakura," serentak enam pelayan berpakaian ala maid menyambut kepulangan gadis itu. Gadis itu justru mengerucut saat enam pelayan itu sedikit membungkuk untuk menghormatinya.

"Sudah kubilang pada kalian, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nona'. Cukup panggil aku 'Sakura'. Sudah, sudah, kalian jangan terus membungkuk," kata Sakura keras, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan salah satu bahu pelayan yang terlihat paling tua.

"Apalagi Nenek Chiyo.." ia memeluk seorang pelayan tua yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sakura maupun keluarganya. Pelayan tua yang bernama Chiyo tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan hangat Sakura dengan erat. Pelayan-pelayan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban sang nona muda dengan sang pelayan tua yang menjadi panutan mereka itu.

Setelah acara mengharukan itu selesai, Nenek Chiyo melepas pelukannya pada Sakura, "Cepat ganti baju dan bersihkan dirimu," kata Nenek Chiyo pelan namun tegas pada Sakura.

"SIAP!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan semua pelayan yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu.

.

.

 **Krik. Krik.**

.

.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Tadaima.." melangkahlah seorang lelaki bermata _hazel_ dengan rambut berwarna merah darah. Kulit putihnya terbalut dengan pakaian _casual_ namun _classy_. Tatapannya sangat hangat saat melihat para pelayan rumahnya kembali berdiri rapih untuk menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Sasori," serentak kembali para pelayan menyambut tuan muda keluarga Haruno. Anak pertama yang dilahirkan di keluarga Haruno. Sang kakak kandung dari Sakura—Haruno Sasori. Berumur 23 tahun. Dan sedang berkuliah di The University of Tokyo. Sasori mengambil jurusan hukum dan politik.

"Halo," sapanya ramah pada para pelayan. Pelayan-pelayan itu terlihat senang dan kegirangan saat Sasori menyapa mereka. Rutinitas yang menyenangkan bagi mereka tentu saja menyambut kedatangan Sasori. Penyegaran mata dan pikiran, menurut mereka. Dikarenakan wajah Sasori yang tidak hanya tampan, namun juga memiliki wajah seperti bayi. Membuat lelaki itu terlihat awet muda.

"Halo, Chiyo-baasan.." Sasori menyapa Nenek Chiyo yang telah menjaga dan mengasuh dirinya dan adiknya sejak mereka kecil.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Nenek Chiyo pada Sasori.

"Kau tahu aku pasti baik-baik saja, Nek," jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk bangga, "Cepat ganti baju dan bersihkan dirimu. Adikmu baru saja pulang," Nenek Chiyo berjalan menjauhi Sasori, lalu membubarkan para pelayan yang masih setia memperhatikan Sasori.

"Ayo bubar! Siapkan makan malam!" teriakan tegas Nenek Chiyo membuyarkan lamunan para pelayan yang kini terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, Sakura-chan sudah pulang? Baiklah," Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah laku orang-orang didepannya, lalu langsung bergegas menjalankan perintah sang nenek, dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Apa?" Sakura menyahuti panggilan sang kakak. Merasa adiknya telah menyahuti panggilannya, Sasori pun memasuki kamar adiknya. _Hazel_ miliknya melihat Sakura kini sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan _hair-dryer_.

"Aku akan menikah,"

.

.

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung mematikan _hair-dryer_ miliknya. Ia menatap _hazel_ sang kakak dengan tak percaya. "Kau serius?!" ia menggoyangkan kedua bahu kakak kandungnya itu dengan kencang.

"Aku serius," Sasori tersenyum menatap sang adik. "Dengan Tayuya-nee?!" girang Sakura saat Sasori mengangguk mantap, lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

"YEAYYYYY! OMEDETOU, SASORI!"

"Terima kasih telah mendukungku, adikku yang manis," Sasori mengacak-acak rambut setengah kering Sakura dalam pelukannya. Lalu mencubit kedua pipi mulus Sakura gemas.

"Aku sudah yakin, lamaranmu pasti diterima oleh Tayuya-nee, Sasori! Tayuya-nee sangat mencintaimu meskipun ia terkadang galak," ujar Sakura menyeringai. Ia menggebu-gebu menyemprot sang kakak dengan bahagia.

Sasori mendelik, "Tentu saja ia mencintaiku, aku kan tampan," ia menyeringai seksi, lalu memajukan wajahnya kedepan wajah adiknya.

"Jika Tayuya-nee tahu bahwa saat kau kecil, kau selalu bermain barbie dan boneka-boneka perempuan, bagaimana reaksinya ya?" seringai jahat Sakura membuat Sasori merinding dan bergidik ngeri. Pelototan Sasori tidak membuat Sakura takut, sebab wajah sang kakak memang sangat _babyface_ dan _cute_.

"Awas kau, Sakura."

Sakura terkikik kencang membayangkan betapa malunya sang kakak jikalau ia memberitahu pada calon istrinya tentang masa kecil Sasori.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Saso-chan. Ah, kau harus memberitahu Ibu dan Ayah secepatnya. Kalau perlu malam ini!" jelas Sakura menyemprot sang kakak yang sedang tersenyam-senyum sendiri saking bahagianya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberitahukannya, tapi tidak malam ini. Kau lupa kalau Ibu dan Ayah sedang berada di luar kota." balas Sasori singkat.

"Mereka pulang besok," ujar Sakura. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota untuk urusan perusahaan mereka.

Sasori berjalan menjauhi _king-size bed_ berlapis _cover bed_ merah dan putihbermotif _strawberry_ serta blanket berwarna _pink_ dan merah bermotif _strawberry,_ sangat serasi dan cocok sekali dengan karakter pemiliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Jika kau memberitahu hal laknat itu pada Tayuya, akan ku patahkan kaca spion Bentley-mu," ancam Sasori, ia memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura yang terbelalak mendengar ancaman sang kakak. Lalu, ia pergi tanpa menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

"Dasar kau, anak kecil!" teriakan Sakura menggema di ruangan kamar yang besar itu, sesaat kemudian terdengar tawa Sasori dari luar kamar.

"SASORI, JANGAN TERTAWA KERAS-KERAS SEPERTI ITU!" Lalu kembali terdengar teriakan menggema yang tegas dan menakutkan. Suara Nenek Chiyo.

"OKE, NENEK CHIYO TERSAYANG!"

Jawaban sang kakak membuatnya tertawa. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar dan mulai membayangkan bagaimana tampannya sang kakak berbalut pakaian pengantin, lalu.. Kekasih sang kakak—Tayuya, gadis mungil dan cantik bersurai merah pucat nanti akan berbalut gaun pengantin yang indah dan menawan. Ah, _emerald_ nya kini sudah berbinar-binar sekali membayangkan pernikahan seperti apa yang kakaknya berikan pada kekasihnya.

"Pasti indah sekali.."

Membayangkan tentang pernikahan, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada seseorang.

"Kira-kira pernikahan seperti apa yang akan Sasuke-kun berikan padaku ya?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju cermin panjang berwarna merah muda. Ia menatap datar tubuhnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Gemuk? Ku rasa berat tubuhku ideal. Tinggi? Aku cukup tinggi. Setidaknya aku berada diantara Ino dan Hinata. Kurasa aku tidak mempunyai bekas luka apapun ditubuhku. Ketiakku bersih begitu juga bagian bawahku," lagi-lagi Sakura berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang kurang ya?" ia kembali memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul didalam cermin. Lalu kedua matanya tertuju pada bagian tertentu.

"Buah dada.." gumamnya pelan. Kedua tangan itu menangkup kedua buah dadanya. "Apa milikku terlalu kecil? Tapi bagiku ini tidak terlalu kecil, cukup besar jika dilihat."

Lalu ia memperhatikan bagian belakangnya, tepatnya bagian bokong. "Bokongku tidak terlalu buruk, masalahku hanya pada buah dada saja.." keluhnya.

"Baiklah, aku berada di urutan terakhir jika dibandingkan dengan Ino dan Hinata," ia mendelik pada dirinya di cermin.

"Cepatlah besar, cepatlah besar, cepatlah besar,"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua buah dadanya yang tersembunyi dibalik kaus oblong berwarna putih. Lalu berlari keluar kamar saat Nenek Chiyo berteriak dari luar kamar untuk memanggilnya makan malam bersama Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menopang dagunya, menatap datar keluar jendela kaca yang besar dari lantai 11 sebuah hotel bintang lima di Konoha. Uchiha Suites Hotel. Hotel milik keluarganya. Keluarga Uchiha. Oh ayolah, nama Uchiha termasuk dalam 10 orang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Kekayaannya bahkan melebihi kekayaan banyak clan. Uchiha memiliki 10 perusahaan berpengaruh di Jepang dan Uchiha Suites Hotel hanya sebagian kecil kekayaan yang dimiliki Uchiha. Hanya orang-orang berkelas yang bisa tidur disana.

"Hei, Teme. Tidak biasanya kau lesu seperti itu," Uzumaki Naruto—sahabat sehidup semati lelaki itu menghampirinya dengan wajah penasaran. Sasuke memang dingin dan pendiam, tapi tidak biasanya iris biru lautnya menangkap lelaki itu sediam seperti saat ini.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hei, Teme. Kau tahu jika kau punya masalah, kau harus bercerita padaku. Begitu juga denganku," ujar Naruto, memberi segelas kopi pada Sasuke yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kopi yang disodorkan Naruto dan menerimanya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku benci sekali wanita,"

.

.

"Hah?"

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa keras saat ini, namun ia berusaha menahan tawanya itu. "Apa Sakura—"

"Diam kau," ketus Sasuke dingin saat Naruto menyebut nama gadis menyebalkan yang selama ini meneror dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk sembari terkikik. "Apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi dengan Ino dan Sai pagi tadi?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dan menaikkan kedua kaki panjangnya keatas meja sembari menyesap _cappucino ice_ miliknya.

"Hal yang bodoh dan tidak berguna," jawab Sasuke dingin. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Pastinya hal yang menyenangkan jika kau tidak teingat-ingat hal ' **itu** '."

— **DHUAG!**

.

.

"Sasuke, jangan kau biarkan hal ' **itu** ' menjadi sesuatu yang mempengaruhimu dan mempengaruhi hidupmu,"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku akan membunuhnya jikasaja ia bukan seorang perempuan," geram lelaki berambut mencuat berwarna _navy blue_ itu. Rasanya tangannya sangat gatal untuk menghajar seseorang.

"Aku tahu perbuatannya sangatlah tidak masuk akal dan bodoh. Namun ia melakukan itu karena ia mencintaimu. Ya, cinta membuatnya buta,"

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa mual dan ingin muntah. "Heh, cinta? Menjijikan!" Sasuke menyesap kopinya asal. Ia benar-benar sedang dikelilingi energi negatif disekelilingnya.

Lelaki Uzumaki itu menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa jikalau hal ' **itu** ' tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan seperti ini sekarang. Hal yang membuat sahabatnya jadi membenci perempuan kecuali sang Ibu serta istri dari kakaknya. Dan juga ia merasa bersalah dan merasa hal itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga.

"Tapi Sakura sepertinya tidak seperti dia," kata Naruto.

.

.

"Tahu apa kau tentangnya? Tetap saja ia seorang perempuan, dengan sikap bodohnya itu membuatku muak," jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto memasang tampang seriusnya, "Karena cara pandangmu terpaku pada perempuan itu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto, wajahnya kini benar-benar serius. Sangat jarang sekali lelaki jenaka seperti Naruto bisa dalam mode serius seperti itu.

"Ku rasa Sakura-chan tidak seperti ' **dia** '." Lanjut lelaki berambut _spike blonde_ itu.

Sasuke kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya, "Cih, untuk apa kau memberitahu pendapatmu tentangnya? Aku tidak peduli,"

Naruto berdiri disamping sahabatnya itu sembari menenteng gelas _cappuccino_ nya yang sudah kosong. "Kau hanya belum sadar bahwa kau menyukainya, Teme."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tentu saja kesal. Ia sangat ingin menghajar sahabatnya itu dan melemparnya ke laut.

"Jangan sok tahu,"

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto akhirnya tertawa kencang dan melepas semua bebannya secara bebas. Sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang juga anggota _Blue Ocean_ yang sedang bersenang-senang di dalam _ballroom_ mewah itu ikut menengok kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hahahaha, terserah kau sajalah, Teme. Aku pribadi melihatmu sepertinya tertarik pada Sakura-chan, hanya saja kau pasti mengelak dan membunuhku jika aku mengolok-olokmu,"

Bocah Uzumaki itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam kesal dengan semua perkataannya yang mengasumsikan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke—kapten Basket Konoha High School telah jatuh cinta pada gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura—kapten Cheerleaders Konoha High School.

"Tidak mungkin, dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi," bibir itu menyesap tegukan terakhir kopi hitam itu sampai habis dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karin, Temari, Hinata, Sasame, Saara, Shion, Ino dan Tenten. Kita sudah lancar untuk beberapa gerakan. Percampuran _bow and arrow, prep and elevator, heelstretch, scorpion, cupie,_ dan _split-lift_ dan gerakan lainnya sudah bagus. _Yelling_ dan _stunting_ kalian sudah bagus dan kompak," Sakura berteriak dengan gembira pada teman-teman setimnya— _Pink Ocean_.

Sementara para anggota Cheers bersorak senang atas kemajuan yang telah mereka capai. Tentu berkat usaha dan keringat mereka selama latihan setiap hari.

"Kita hanya perlu lebih kompak saja," kata Sakura keras. Baju Cheers berwarna biru dengan garis kuning dibagian bawah dan sampingnya itu terlihat sedikit basah akibat keringat. Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari dahi lebarnya menuju pelipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memakai _dance_ agar tidak monoton?"

.

.

Sakura menengok ke arah sumber suara. Disana tangan milik gadis berambut merah darah bernama Uzumaki Karin—Sepupu dari Uzumaki Naruto. Keluarga Uzumaki juga termasuk keluarga kaya dengan bukti bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah mewah dan mahal itu, Konoha High School. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Karin adalah sepupu dari Naruto.

"Karin, itu ide yang bagus," Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa menyarankan sebuah lagu?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya, ia sengaja memberi kebebasan pada anggotanya untuk berpendapat.

"Bagaimana dengan ' **OH!** ' milik _Girls' Generation_?!" girang Ino dengan nada bertanya. Teman-teman yang lain terlihat sumringah seakan baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Baiklah, itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan menjelaskan konsep lagu ini berhubungan dengan _Cheerleading_ dan gerakannya lincah, sangat cocok dengan kita. Mulai besok kita akan latihan _dance_!"

Setelah berunding dengan teman-temannya, sang kapten pun membubarkan _Pink Ocean_ untuk bergegas berganti dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Panggilan khas itu memanggil namanya. Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja selesai melakukan rutinitas latihan basket bersama _Blue Ocean_ menengok kearah pintu _hall_ yang terbuka lebar. Terlihat dari jersey basket berwarna biru tua miliknya yang basah dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Para _Cheerleaders_ yang baru saja latihan dan sudah bertransformasi dengan _uniform_ musim panas terlihat keluar satu persatu meninggalkan _hall._ Dan tentu saja pemandangan seksi Sasuke menjadi santapan bagi gadis-gadis disekelilingnya. Termasuk para _Cheerleaders._

 _Onyx_ kelam itu menangkap seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang sudah tak asing. "Cih," decihnya. Ia hanya melewati _hall_ itu tanpa membalas sapaan si gadis yang masih memakai pakaian _cheers_ -nya. Tentu saja gadis itu tak menyerah, ia berlari keluar _hall_ dan mengejar lelaki pujaan hatinya itu.

"HUP! TERTANGKAP KAU!"

Lelaki itu terkejut saat merasa ia di rengkuh oleh seseorang. Dan sudah pasti ia sangat tahu siapa pemilik tangan putih dan ramping yang berani melingkari pinggangnya. Siswa-siswi yang masih berkeliaran tentu saja kegirangan dan sebal sendiri melihat adegan romantis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" ketusnya. Tangan kuatnya melepas tangan kecil itu dengan mudah. Sakura terlihat meringis saat tangan kekar itu menggenggam kuat tangan mungilnya.

"Aku baru melihatmu hari ini, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia dera di bagian tangannya. Menatap senang _onyx_ elang yang terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya. Baginya, wajah Sasuke sangat terpahat dengan sempurna, kulit putih dengan hidung mancung. Bentuk bibir yang bagus dan juga _iris_ mata yang hitam dan sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Dan satu lagi, _what a perfect jawline!_ , begitulah pikirnya. Ia menyesal mengapa dulu ia sangat tidak peduli pada lingkungannya dan tidak menemukan pangerannya ini lebih awal.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk jangan pernah mengangguku lagi. Apa kurang jelas?"

Jawaban Sasuke tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit ngilu dibagian hatinya, namun ia tepis rasa ngilu itu dan tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk tetap pada posisi menatap _onyx_ milik Uchiha tersebut.

"APA KURANG JELAS?!"

.

.

"Aku tidak peduli.."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat tiba-tiba bibir kecil itu mulai berbicara. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak peduli Sasuke-kun membenciku atau tidak, kau ingin membunuhku atau tidak, melempar dan menenggelamkanku ke dalam laut atau tidak. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu dan selalu bersamamu,"

.

.

 **Kaget.**

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir pink Sakura. Ia merasa ada desiran didarah dan hatinya dan itu membuatnya merasa tergelitik.

"Ucapan yang bodoh,"

 **Ah,** lagi-lagi si bungsu Uchiha berusaha menepis desiran itu. Desiran yang pernah ia rasakan beberapa kali jika ia bersama dengan gadis berbahaya ini. Termasuk insiden di gazebo kemarin.

"Aku serius, Tuan Uchiha yang Terhormat," gadis itu kembali memeluk erat lelaki itu. Kali ini _front hug_.

Pikiran lelaki itu kalut. Ia bingung dengan desiran yang membuatnya senang sekaligus ngilu dan juga menggelitik hatinya. Sebagian hatinya ingin ia melepaskan pelukan gadis itu sekali lagi, namun sebagian hatinya yang lain berkata untuk jangan melepasnya.

"Buktikan."

.

.

 **Krik. Krik.**

.

.

"He?" Sakura mendongak ke arah atas dimana Sasuke menatap datar kedepan setelah mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Ku bilang buktikan!" ketus lelaki itu mengulangi ucapannya.

 _Emerald_ bening itu menghangat menatap wajah tampan penuh keringat pujaan hatinya. Tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya terangkat mengusap keringat yang mengalir melewati pelipis dan berjalan di jalur rahang tajam itu.

"Apa itu artinya kau memberiku kesempatan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut. _Onyx_ itu kini dengan berani menatap _emerald._

"Tidak juga. Kau akan menyesal telah menyukaiku," kata Sasuke singkat, sembari melepas pelukan hangat tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Aku akan menyesal jika aku menyerah hanya karena kata-kata pedasmu itu." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Bibir tipisnya terangkat membentuk senyuman bangga.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tanpa ekspresi. "Ku kira kau gadis yang cengeng," katanya sembari beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak bersama Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Aku memang cengeng. Tapi aku tidak lemah!" kata Sakura keras.

Ia kembali mengejar Sasuke yang menjauh dan menarik tangan kekar itu hingga tubuh Sasuke kembali dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Kepala Sakura mendongak, menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam Sasuke secara lembut. Ah, gadis ini memang sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

 _ **CUP!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Beraninya dia menyentuh Sasuke-kun!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata sedang menatap tajam dua anak manusia yang sedang berpelukan itu.

Sepertinya badai akan segera datang.

.

.

.

.

.

" **AKU AKAN BERSATU DENGANMU, SASUKE-KUN!"**

" **PERGI KAU, GADIS SIALAN! AKU MENYESAL TELAH BERTEMAN DENGANMU!"**

" **AKU MENYUKAIMU, SASUKE-KUN! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGERTI?!"**

" **MENJIJIKKAN!"**

" **DIAM, SASUKE-KUN!"**

" **NII-SAN! IBUUUU! AYAH!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HALOOOO~**

 **Aku balik lagi dengan waktu yang relatif singkat mueheheheheXD aku senang sekali bisa apdet chapter lagi karena masih musim liburan dan moodku sedang naik. Jadi lanjut terus ngetik. Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku selama ini dan selalu setia menunggu fiction ini. Sepertinya saya tidak bisa membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar lama-lama, huhuhu. Gak kuku gak nana saya. Saya bikin baikan ajalah disini kwkwkwwk gimanapun caranya harus baikan. Maaf ya ini masih pendek? Aku ngerasanya udah panjang, ternyata pas udah di apdet kok jadi pendek wkwkwk XD suka gitu ya?**

 **Jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita atau mau fangirlingan, bisa tinggalkan di kotak review ya^^ aku selalu membaca semua review jadi aku akan berusaha perbaiki.**

 **Hope you like this fiction..**

 **Best Regards with leuv,**

 **Syifafiap**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Sasuke-kun_ ,"

.

.

" _Sasuke-kun_ ,"

.

.

" _ **SASUKE-KUNNNN!**_ "

.

.

.

Ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Entah itu mimpi apa yang baru saja berkeliaran dalam tidurnya. Peluh yang membasahi keningnya mulai mengalir ke pelipis serta lehernya. "Gosh, mimpi sialan itu lagi!" ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, mendongakkan kepalanya agar bagian lehernya mendapat asupan udara dingin dari _air-conditioner_ yang ada di kamarnya.

" _Sasuke-kun_.." gumamnya. Pikirannya mulai berfantasi dan melayang-layang. Namun, sepertinya fantasinya terhenti saat mulai muncul bayang wajah seorang gadis didalam otaknya. Kilatan amarah mulai terlihat di kedua matanya.

" _ **Haruno Sakura..**_ "

Kedua tangan putih itu mengepal keras. "Takkan ku biarkan kau menyentuh Sasuke-kun walau hanya dengan seujung jarimu,"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun hanya milikku seorang. **Selamanya.** "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NARUTO and All The Characters belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO

" **OH!"**

Story © Syifafiap

Title Fiction © Girls' Generation (SNSD)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama

Warning: T+ (soon M), AU, typo(s), Bad EyD, OOC

.

.

.

 **OH!**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Rough**

* * *

.

"Ohayou, Nona Sakura."

Nenek Chiyo terpaku melihat nona besar yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya itu sedang fokus menghias sebuah bento berukuran besar. Bahkan gadis itu tak menyadari kehadirannya dan juga tak membalas sapaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini, Nona Sakura?" pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari bibir sang Nenek. Kali ini, gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat dua itu menengok ke arah sang Nenek sambil tersenyum. "Aku sedang membuat bento spesial, Nenek Chiyo.." jawabnya semangat.

"Jadi apa yang membuat bento itu spesial?" tatapan penasaran itu terlihat menginterogasi gadis remaja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Bagian yang spesial pada bento ini ialah aku membumbui bento ini dengan kasih dan cintaku untuk Sasuke-kun,"

Jawaban polos Sakura membuat sang nenek tertawa pelan.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Nona Sakura?" senyuman hangat terpancar di wajah tua itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak nona kesayangannya pelan. Haruno Sakura—gadis itu, ikut tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk mantap.

"Mengapa kau cepat sekali besar?" tangan keriput itu berpindah ke pucuk kepala gadis itu. Mengelus-elusnya pelan penuh kasih. Kedua mata yang dikelilingi guratan-guratan keriput itu menatap sendu sang nona bungsu keluarga Haruno.

Melihat itu, tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa sedih. "Nenek Chiyo, meski aku sudah dewasa.. Aku tetap akan menjadi cucu kesayangan Nenek," ujarnya sembari memeluk wanita tua didepannya.

.

.

.

"APANYA YANG SUDAH DEWASA?!" Wanita tua itu melepas pelukan Sakura dengan tepukan keras mendarat ditangan mulusnya. Sakura yang sedang terbawa suasana tentu saja terkejut dengan pukulan maut yang sudah biasa menghantui dirinya juga kakaknya.

"Kau bahkan terkadang tidak menghormati kakakmu," Ketus sang Nenek.

 _ **POONG!**_

.

.

 **SKAKMAT.**

"I—Itukan karena ada alasan yang tepat," bibir tipis itu mengerucut kedepan. Sembari membungkus bento yang sepertinya telah selesai dihias. Senyumnya merekah melihat bungkusan besar yang rapi didepannya.

"Karena Sasori selalu menggodamu?" Nenek Chiyo tertawa pelan. Ia mulai memakai apron berwarna hijau dan sekiranya bersiap untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kedua cucu kesayangannya.

"Salah satunya itu, Nek." jawab Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah, Nek.. Bentonya sudah selesai. Aku akan letakkan di mobil saja agar tidak ketinggalan," lanjut gadisSakura membawa bento ke arah bagasi rumah megahnya. Ia letakkan bento itu beserta tas punggung berwarna putih di jok belakang mobilnya. Setelah selesai, ia bergegas kembali kedalam rumah untuk mempersiapkan dirinya bertemu pangeran tercintanya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura—gadis itu terduduk di bangku taman sekolah, memainkan handphonenya dengan serius. Wajahnya terlihat sedang fokus untuk menginformasikan pada teman-teman _cheerleaders-_ nya untuk melakukan latihan dance jika istirahat kedua tiba via _group_ chat. Lalu, pikirannya berputar, mengingat-ngingat gerakan dance yang nanti harus diajarkan pada teman-temannya nanti.

"Haahh, bukan hanya tubuhku yang lelah. Otakku pun juga lelah," ia menghembus nafas pelan. "Rasanya aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun agar aku bersemangat," keluh Sakura, ia menatap kosong bento besar disebelahnya.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang sedang termenung, sedikit terkejut saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menengok kearah sumber suara. _Emerald_ teduhnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

"Karin?"

Karin langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura, "Kau sedang apa disini? Mengapa tidak langsung kekelasmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Hehehe, aku sedang ingin menghirup udara pagi lebih lama. Kau baru datang, Karin?" tanya Sakura setelah ia melihat Karin masih setia memegang tasnya.

"Ya, aku baru datang. Aku baru saja akan kekelas jika aku tak melihatmu termenung menatap bentomu itu," jawab Karin polos. Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan singkat Karin. "Bento ini bento spesial untuk Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu? Aku bangun jam 3 pagi hanya untuk memasak semua ini." ujar Sakura bersemangat.

Mendengar itu Karin ikut terkikik pelan, ia menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kalau begitu berusahalah, Sakura." ujar pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Akan ku pastikan Sasuke-kun menghabiskan bentonya," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada teman se-timnya itu. Sakura menatap penuh cinta bento besar yang terbungkus oleh tas jinjing berwarna _tosca._

"Baiklah, baiklah, sisakan semangatmu untuk latihan nanti. Ayo kita kekelas," Sepupu dari Naruto itu berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura.

"ROGER!"

Kedua gadis itu meninggalkan taman sekolah yang kini sudah mulai sepi. Membiarkan burung-burung dan kupu-kupu meramaikan taman yang indah dan asri itu untuk sementara.

.

.

.

"INOOOO-PIG!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Raut wajah terkejut terpampang di wajah _barbie—_ Yamanaka Ino saat sahabat anehnya mengagetkan dirinya yang sedang serius _chatting_ dengan pangeran impiannya. Si _Art Prince_ yang masih setia membuat dirinya gemas.

"FOREHEAD! KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN, BODOH!"

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik keras, lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis _blonde_ pucat yang menatap dirinya tajam.

"Maaf, maaf.. Apa aku sangat mengganggu acara kencan via _chat_ dengan _Art Prince_? Hihihi,"

 _ **BLUSH—**_

"Forehead! Jangan keras-keras!" kata Ino pada Sakura. Tampak semburat merah menyelimuti kedua pipi mulus Ino.

"Jadi kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya? Aku sudah tidak sabar seperti apa wajahnya," kata Sakura menggebu-gebu. Ino menghela nafas pelan, "Aku akan bertemu minggu ini, Forehead,"

"APA?! MINGGU INI?!"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Itu bagus, Pig. Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu? Mengapa kau lesu?" tanya Sakura, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ino dengan semangat.

"Aku khawatir dia tidak menyukaiku. Karena aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya," jawab Ino pelan.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Tak biasanya kau tak percaya diri seperti ini," Sakura melepas genggamannya dari bahu Ino. Tak biasanya melihat seorang Yamanaka Ino lesu dan tak bersemangat hanya karena mengkhawatirkan tentang cinta.

"Sudah dua hari ini _Art Prince_ bersikap acuh padaku. Ia seperti malas-malasan membalas chatku, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah begitu, Forehead."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Kurasa itu wajar saja, Pig. Mungkin ia mempunyai masalah di dunia nyatanya, dan berdampak padamu juga," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum polos. Ino pun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Benar juga, tapi aku tetap saja cemas jika ia hanya tak menyukaiku,"

"Ia akan menyukaimu, Pig. Kau cantik dan kau baik hati, aku yakin ia akan menyukaimu dan tergila-gila padamu,"

.

.

.

"Kau benar."

 _Aquamarine_ yang sedari tadi muram berubah cerah seketika. Wajah cantik itu menampakkan raut wajah penuh harapan. "Kau benar sekali, Forehead. Terima kasih!" pelukan hangat ia berikan pada sahabat terbaik di hidupnya yang pernah ada. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki sahabat yang _freak_ seperti Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi, kau dan Hinata akan menemaniku _shopping_ , bukan? Aku harus tampil cantik saat bertemu dengannya nanti," Ino mencubit-cubit kedua pipi putih Sakura dengan gemas.

"Baik, tapi kau harus menemaniku mencari _Blue Ocean_ sekarang." ancam Sakura pada Ino. Ia mengelus –elus kedua pipinya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin tebar pesona didepan Sasuke lagi?"

 _ **POONG.**_

.

.

 **SKAKMAT.**

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya bento buatanku, Pig!"

Ino menghela napas pelan, "Ya, sekaligus kau ingin tebar pesona didepan pangeranmu itu, bukan? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu.. Penggemar Sasuke itu sangat banyak di sekolah ini, aku hanya takut jika kau keterlaluan, salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan mereka semua bisa membunuhmu," keluh gadis _blonde_ itu. Terlihat sekali raut wajah cemas dan khawatir kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ino, aku pun sudah pernah bilang padamu, jika itu sampai terjadi.. Sasuke-kun akan melindungiku,"

 _Aquamarine_ bening itu mencari kebenaran pada lawannya, terlihat sekali keyakinan di kilatan iris _emerald_ itu.

"Aku tak—"

"Ino.. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak penggemarnya. Mereka tak lebih banyak dari rasaku padanya, dan mereka takkan bisa mengambil hati seorang kapten _Blue Ocean._ Kapten itu seorang yang hebat, maka harus berpasangan dengan kapten yang hebat juga," senyuman percaya diri terpancar pada wajah elok kapten Cheerleader itu. Kedua tangan putihnya langsung menarik tangan Ino beserta tas berisi bento penuh cinta itu.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan! _Blue Ocean_ sedang latihan basket!"

"Tapi kau janji akan menemaniku _shopping'_ kan, Forehead?!"

"Baiklah, baiklah.."

"Dan jangan lupa kau harus menemaniku nanti saat bertemu dengannya!"

"Iya, iya, cerewet. Ayo, cari Hinata terlebih dahulu! Lalu kita ke lapangan!"

"Bagus! Roger, Kapten!"

.

.

.

Lapangan basket Konoha High School kini sedang dihuni oleh _Blue Ocean._ Terlihat disana para lelaki-lelaki berlarian penuh peluh dibalik jersey berwarna-warni berebut bola basket berwarna merah bata dengan garis hitam mengelilingi. Disana Uzumaki Naruto sedang santai berdiri di sisi samping lapangan. Kedua matanya fokus memperhatikan pergerakan lincah seluruh anggota yang berada di lapangan besar itu. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu..

"DOBE!"

Dengan cepat kedua tangan berkulit tan itu langsung melempar bola basket yang baru saja ia terima dari sang kapten Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

"GOL!"

.

.

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah rubah Naruto. "YEAHHHH! YOOHOOOO! AKU BERHASIL!" teriakan cemprengnya mengundang banyak tawa dan senyuman memuja dari para siswi yang mengintip dibalik jaring-jaring besi dipinggir lapangan.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto!" Kiba dan Lee menepuk punggung Naruto keras. Naruto hanya terkekeh tak peduli. "Tentu saja, aku kan hebat dalam bidang apapun!" kepalan tangannya ia pukulkan ke dada bidang yang terlapis _jersey_ basah.

"Tidak dalam hal pelajaran,"

Naruto menatap tajam Sai yang kini sedang memainkan handphone-nya sembari tersenyum palsu padanya. "Berisik kau, Sai."

"Kau lebih berisik dari pada aku, Naruto," ucapan bengis yang keluar tanpa rasa bersalah itu kembali membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri sekaligus kesal.

Tak menghiraukan perdebatan antara kedua teman baiknya, Kapten Uchiha Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tangan sebagai tanda untuk _Blue Ocean_ agar segera merapat dan berkumpul untuk evaluasi kembali.

"Kerja bagus, _Blue._ Semua memainkan perannya dengan baik." Ucap sang kapten, wajah datarnya sedikit menampakkan raut wajah puas.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa aku akan menurunkan Sai ke lapangan. Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Shikamaru."

Sai yang sedang terdiam, tiba-tiba saja terkejut saat sang kapten menyebut namanya. "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi, Sasuke-san?"

"Kau akan turun ke lapangan, Sai."

Tepukan tangan dan teriakan ricuh dari _Blue Ocean_ menyeruak di telinganya. "Kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya. Sai tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-san, Shikamaru-san." Terlihat jelas raut senang di wajah tampan yang pucat itu meski samar dan hampir tak terlihat.

"Kau akan berada di _center_ bersama Neji."

Dan semua mata yang ada disana terbelalak saat Sasuke kembali berbicara. Termasuk Sai yang menjadi topik pembicaraan saat itu.

" _Center?!_ Apa kau tak salah? Bukannya kau yang berada di posisi _center_ sekaligus _point guard_? Begitu juga aku?" pekik Naruto keras.

"Tidak, aku sudah berdiskusi pada Shikamaru sebelumnya. Lawan-lawan kita sebelumnya juga akan mengikuti olimpiade, dan mereka sudah pasti tahu bahwa aku dan Naruto selalu menjadi _center_ utama. Maka dari itu, aku mengambil Neji dan Sai yang berperan di bagian _center_ kali ini untuk mengecoh para lawan."

Penjelasan panjang Sasuke sepertinya masih belum bisa membuat para anggota paham.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau dan Naruto yang berperan juga dalam _center_?" tanya Neji, matanya melirik Shikamaru yang masih menatap Sasuke malas.

"Aku dan Naruto akan ikut bermain dibagian _center_ tanpa diketahui oleh lawan. Namun, kau dan Sai akan tetap berperan besar di bagian _center_."

Kali ini semua mengangguk mengerti dan paham akan maksud dari perkataan kapten _Blue Ocean_ tersebut.

"Waktu kita hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi untuk melawan tim-tim diseluruh pesohor Jepang. Ku harap kalian tetap bisa diandalkan," perkataan Sasuke sekaligus menutup pertemuan dan latihan di pagi hari menjelang siang itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" tanpa beban, si cantik Haruno Sakura berjalan santai menghampiri _Blue Ocean_ yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Di susul dua sahabat cantiknya, Ino dan Hinata yang membawa sebuah kotak berisi lemon madu.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata tersenyum manis saat melihat kekasihnya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arahnya.

"Apa hanya mereka bertiga yang datang?" keluh Kiba. Yang dibalas gelengan oleh Shino, "Kau keterlaluan, Kiba." Ujar Shino, ia membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak jelas, Shino." Dengus Kiba kesal, sepertinya ia sudah biasa dengan sikap teman baiknya itu. Ya, teman baik kedua setelah _Akamaru_ , anjing kesayangannya.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar gadis cantik yang kini mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapannya. Lalu, pandangannya melayang pada sebuah tas jinjing berwarna _tosca_. Rasanya ia tahu apa yang ada didalam tas berwarna cerah itu.

"Aku tidak lapar,"

"He?" Sakura yang masih setia menatap keseksian Sasuke yang baru saja latihan dan penuh peluh pun membelalakan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak lapar." ketus Sasuke lagi, ia justru sibuk meminum air dari botol minum favoritnya. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ka—"

"Kau itu mudah ditebak." Potong Sasuke cepat. _Onyx_ miliknya sedikit melirik pada gadis yang sedang menunduk, rasa penasaran sedikit menggelitik hatinya, ingin melihat reaksi seperti apa yang akan muncul dari gadis itu.

"Kau harus makan bento buatanku, Kapten. Bagaimana bisa kau memimpin tim jika kau masih saja susah untuk makan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir lelaki tampan itu. Sepertinya tak berniat membalas perkataan sang gadis.

 _Emerald_ milik Sakura sedikit melirik kemesraan sahabatnya, Hinata dengan kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan lahap bocah rubah itu menghabiskan bento yang Hinata bawa untuknya. Dalam hatinya, ia sedikit merasa iri pada Hinata, ia bisa melihat betapa Naruto sangat menyayangi gadis yang selalu identik dengan bunga _lavender_ itu.

"Ck, berikan padaku!" seketika sebuah tangan merebut kasar bento yang semula ada ditangannya.

Terpampang jelas disana, sekepal nasi yang dibuat menyerupai sebuah kepala dengan berbagai hiasan mulai dari telur gulung, rumput laut, sayur-sayuran, daging sapi kering, sosis, dan potongan tomat ceri segar. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, bento itu membentuk wajah sang kapten _Blue Ocean_ yang kini menatap kesal bento tersebut.

"Bento macam apa ini?" ketusnya sebal.

Bibir tipis Sakura mengerucut mendengar ejekan lelaki tampan didepannya itu. "Itu wajahmu tahu!"

Pandangan Sasuke mendadak aneh melihat bento spesial yang tak bersalah itu. "Cih, sama sekali tidak mirip denganku, bodoh."

Sasuke mulai memasukkan sesuap nasi dengan potongan daging sapi kering ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu, ia ambil potongan tomat ceri segar favoritnya untuk menambah cita rasa.

"Tidak enak,"

"Jelas sekali anda berbohong, Tuan Uchiha. Karena aku sudah mencicipi setiap masakan yang aku masukkan kedalam bento itu,"

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Sakura hanya memperhatikan dengan gemas gerak-gerik lelaki tampan didepan matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya yang mungil memainkan rambut mencuat milik lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau suka gadis berdada besar atau kecil?"

.

.

.

 **UHUK!**

 **.**

Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengunyah tomat cerinya pun tersedak sesaat ia mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku lebih tidak suka pada gadis yang menanyakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu," tatapan tajam khas Uchiha seketika menusuk. Tangan kirinya menepis tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan rambutnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Sasuke-kun, apa masalahnya?" dengus Sakura, ia sandarkan dirinya disamping kiri Sasuke sembari merengut.

"Kau itu punya otak atau tidak? Dasar bodoh." Sasuke meletakkan kotak bento itu sedikit keras. Terlihat bento itu tak menyisakan apapun didalamnya. "BENTONYA HABIS?! Terima kasih sudah menghabiskannya, Sasuke-kun!" jerit Sakura. Ia apit lengan telanjang Sasuke dengan erat, tak merasa risih dengan lengket serta keringat yang hampir mengering.

"Aku mengantuk, Sasuke-kun. Rasanya lelah sekali,"

 **DEG.**

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dirinya saat gadis disampingnya itu mengapit erat lengannya. Merapatkannya dengan tubuh mungilnya. Rasanya saat itu aliran listrik menyengat dirinya. Ia tak menyukai itu, namun ia juga menikmatinya.

"Lepas!"

Sasuke melepas paksa lengannya dari apitan tangan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura yang sedang bersandar di lengannya itu terkejut dan..

 **DUK!**

" **AWWWW!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Secara tak sengaja kepala gadis itu terbentur dinding dibelakang mereka. Sepertinya benturan itu cukup keras, bisa dibuktikan dengan beralihnya pandangan orang-orang di lapangan ke arah mereka sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino menghampiri Sakura yang masih mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa arti. "Lain kali jangan sembarangan bersandar, lemah." ketusnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Riuh ejekan pada sang kapten _Cheers_ yang masih terduduk mulai menggema.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Ino pun berlutut, mengusap pundak Sakura pelan. Disusul Hinata beserta anggota _Blue Ocean_ yang lain.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan Teme. Akan ku hajar dia nanti," geram Naruto sembari tersenyum, ia menatap ngeri ke arah Sakura yang masih terduduk.

"Sakura-chan, apa kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" Hinata ikut berlutut sembari mengusap kepala Sakura. Sakura melepas usapan tangan Ino dan Hinata bersamaan, ia angkat wajah cantiknya itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Heh, mana bisa kata-kata seperti itu menghancurkanku,"

Kapten _Cheerleaders_ itu berdiri. Menatap fokus ke arah lelaki yang sedang berjalan menjauhi lapangan.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada dua insan yang kini saling menatap. _Onyx_ yang menatap dengan kebencian serta _emerald_ yang balik menatap dengan pandangan penuh cinta. _Atmosphere_ yang terasa disana mulai merambah. Seakan-akan pesona dua kapten yang sedang berbelit dalam drama itu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihat.

" **MAAF SAJA TAPI AKU TIDAK LEMAH!"**

Dua kaki jenjang milik gadis itu mulai berlari, menuju dimana sang pemilik _onyx_ berada. Sebuah pelukan merengkuh dirinya.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'lemah' kedua kalinya, Sasuke-kun.." kedua tangan mungil itu mengeratkan pelukannya. " _Soon.. I'll be your everything,_ " lanjutnya pelan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" tangan kekar itu mendorong keras tubuh mungil yang memeluknya. Mencengkram kuat bahu kecil itu. Terlihat sekali gadis itu berusaha keras tak melepas pelukannya.

"Kapten hanya pantas bersanding dengan kapten. Kau hanya pantas bersanding denganku." Seringai terpampang di wajah cantik Sakura. Ia tak bergeming, ia kuatkan lagi pelukannya di pinggang kapten basket itu. Tak peduli rasa nyeri yang timbul di bagian bahunya akibat cengkraman dan dorongan lelaki itu.

"Kau sama saja. Kau sama saja dengan gadis-gadis bodoh lainnya. Kau hanya menggunakan kecantikanmu dan tubuhmu untuk menarik perhatian lelaki."

"A—Apa maksudmu?"

 _Emerald_ hijau Sakura terbelalak mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Perlu ku ulangi?" _onyx_ dingin itu balik menatap Sakura tanpa ragu. "Kurasa aku sudah cukup jelas mengatakannya," lanjutnya pedas. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan yang sedari tadi menguncinya mengendur perlahan. Gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang, menatap intens dirinya.

"Sudah berulang kali aku mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak akan menyerah. Meski kau membenciku hingga membuatmu ingin membunuhku, aku akan tetap menyukaimu dan mencintaimu,"

"A—Apa?"

"Kau akan mencintaiku, aku percaya itu."

.

.

.

.

Dua bibir itu bertemu. Dan bisa dicatat, dua kapten itu melakukan ciuman mereka yang kesekian kalinya ditengah lapangan dan di tonton oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Sepertinya akan berkibar bendera putih dari para penggemar Sasuke maupun penggemar Sakura.

.

.

" **KYAAAAA, SASUKE-KUN BERCIUMAN!"** _ **/**_ **"TIDAK, SAKURA-CHAN!"**

Sepertinya riuh kekecewaan tengah melanda Konoha High School saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beraninya kau, Haruno Sakura! Beraninya kau menyentuh milikku!" pekik kecil seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan _romantic scene_ yang sedang berlangsung dilapangan basket itu.

"Kau benar-benar menantangku, gadis tak tahu diri. Akan kubuat kau menyesali perkataanmu, lihat saja nanti,"

Gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah dua sejoli yang tengah berciuman mesra ditengah lapangan. Ia meremas ujung rok sekolahnya dengan kencang.

"Awas kau!"

Ia pun berlalu dengan membawa kebenciannya. Lalu menghilang dibalik dinding-dinding sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk 'membuktikan'-nya, bukan? Jadi.. Apapun akan kulakukan sampai kau juga mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak peduli—Ah, aku peduli dengan pendapatmu yang mengatakan aku ini hanya mengandalkan kecantikan. Aku harap kau akan mengubah pendapatmu tentangku."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bisa ia lihat tatapan memuja dan tatapan kecewa dari gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi lapangan itu. "Menyebalkan,"

"HOI! SASUKE-TEME! BAGAIMANA?! ENAK TIDAK DICIUM SAKURA-CHAN?!" teriakan khas yang sudah sering ia dengar terdengar. Disana Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil menampakkan cengiran lebar. Nampak juga tim basketnya dan dua anggota _cheerleaders_ memandang lucu ke arahnya sembari tertawa puas.

"BERISIK, NARUTO BODOH!" teriak Ino, langsung menjitak kepala kuning Naruto dengan keras.

"SAKURA-CHAN, JANGAN LUPA LATIHAN NANTI!"

.

.

 **Krik.**

.

.

Semua terdiam.

"He? Hinata-chan? Kau bisa berteriak?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Naruto-kun.."

"Tak bisa ku percaya Hinata bisa berteriak," Kiba dan Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

.

.

"Lihat, teman-teman kita mendukung kita berdua, Sasuke-kun," girang Sakura keras. Meloncat-loncat sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya kearah teman-temannya.

Semburat merah muda tipis tampak di kedua pipi tirus seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Cih, sudahlah. Aku ingin ganti seragam," ketus Sasuke.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" kerling Sakura, membuat lelaki itu menatap kesal kearahnya. "Berisik kau,"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, jika kau benar-benar butuh ban—"

"Urusai!"

"Ampun, ampun, kapten!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **BLUE OCEAN PROFILE**_

Tim basket andalan Konoha High School sejak pertama kali KHS didirikan. Tim basket _**Blue Ocean**_ dari KHS ini sejak generasi pertama telah membawa nama baik sekolah dan hampir selalu menyabet juara atau olimpiade, dan itu adalah salah satu faktor utama mengapa Konoha High School selalu diincar dan digemari oleh para remaja. _**Blue Ocean**_ identik dengan warna biru, notabene jersey utama mereka adalah warna biru. Saat ini _**Blue Ocean**_ telah sampai pada generasi ke 8, dan generasi ke-8 akan terjun ke olimpiade paling besar di Jepang untuk kembali menyabet juara.

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 23 Juli 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 23**

 **Posisi** _ **: Leader**_ **,** _ **Center**_ **,** _ **Point Guard**_

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 10 Oktober 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 10**

 **Posisi :** _ **Center**_ **,** _ **Small Forward**_

 **NARA SHIKAMARU**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 22 September 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 21**

 **Posisi :** _ **Point Guard**_

 **SHIMURA SAI**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 25 November 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 22**

 **Posisi :** _ **Center**_

 **HYUUGA NEJI**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 3 Juli 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 9**

 **Posisi :** _ **Center**_

 **INUZUKA KIBA**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 7 Juli 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 12**

 **Posisi :** _ **Small Forward**_

 **ABURAME SHINO**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 23 Januari 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 15**

 **Posisi** _ **: Power Forward**_

 **AKIMICHI CHOUJI**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 1 Mei 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 5**

 **Posisi :** _ **Power Forward**_

 **ROCK LEE**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 27 November 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 14**

 **Posisi :** _ **Shooting Guard**_

 **SABAKU NO KANKUROU**

 **T/T/L : Sunagakure, 15 Mei 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 7**

 **Posisi :** _ **Power Forward**_

 **SABAKU NO GAARA**

 **T/T/L : Sunagakure, 19 Januari 1xxx**

 **Nomor punggung : 11**

 **Posisi :** _ **Shooting Guard**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan..**

 **HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, DIRGAHAYU-71, INDONESIA! /lalayeyelalayeye/ *ngibarin bendera merah putih***

 **Semoga kedepannya Indonesia menjadi bangsa yang lebih baik dan terus berkembang dan membanggakan.**

 **Btw, hari ini 17 Agustus kan ulang tahunnya Indonesia nih, nah satu hari sebelumnya yaitu 16 Agustus itu adalah hari ulang tahunku. /yey, HAPPY BDAY AUTHOR! /PLAK!/XD. Jadi aku bangga gimana gitu beda sehari ulangtahunnya sama Indonesia XD LMAO.**

 **Hari ini aku apdet ya, dan ini spesial profil singkat pemain BLUE OCEAN. Berarti apa? Chapter selanjutnya giliran Pink Ocean3 oh iya aku juga lagi bikin fiction baru loh dan pairingnya masih tetep setia deh, SASUSAKU :) dan berita gembiranya aku juga sedang meneruskan fic sebelah loh, tinggal tunggu diapdet aja yah. /plak/ XD.**

 **Maaf ya, updatenya lama lagi dan pendek. Author nerusin abis ikut lomba 17-an nih, kecapean. Author abis selesai uas dan uu di kampus, ini baru saja liburan wihihihi. XD**

 **BTW, KEMARIN SIAPA YANG IKUT KE GELAR JEPANG UI HARI KEDUA? AKU ADA DISANA LOH! XD /gak nanya, thor/**

 **Yaudah deh, terima kasih ya teman-teman sudah mau menyempatkan membaca dan mereview fic ini. Fic ini akan terus berlanjut berkat dukungan kalian** **seperti biasa, jika ada kesalahan dan saran, tolong dilontarkan dikotak review ya**

 **Hope you like this fiction :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ibu, Ayah.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Katanya tegas. Kedua tangannya yang masih terkepal menggenggam sepasang garpu dan sendok sedikit bergetar. Iris _hazel_ miliknya beralih dari piring besar yang kini tak tersisa apapun, menuju kedepan dimana orang tua serta adiknya masih menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Ibunya lembut. Sedangkan Haruno Sasori, mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Bicaralah, Sasori. Kami mendengarkanmu," ucap tegas sang ayah, Haruno Kizashi yang masih setia mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya.

"Ayah, bisakah kau menghabiskan makananmu terlebih dahulu?" cengir Sasori pelan. Bisa ia lihat adik semata wayangnya sedang menahan tawa dibalik kegiatan mengunyahnya. ' _Adik tidak tahu diri_ ' batinnya. Sedangkan sang adik tak mempedulikan tatapan interogasi kakaknya, dan kembali menyantap potongan daging dihadapannya.

Sang ayah pun mengerutkan dahinya, "Memang ada apa?"

"Ia takut Ayah tersedak jika ia berbicara sesuatu yang penting itu saat Ayah sedang makan.."

Tentu saja itu membuat Sasori melotot, melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Sakura, adiknya. Sang Ayah pun terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Mebuki, sang Ibu pun bergerak sebelum perang dimeja makan akan terjadi. Dan makan malam itu akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

"Maksud Sasori dan Sakura baik, _Anata_.." katanya lembut. Namun kedua matanya sibuk mempelototi kedua anaknya.

' _Dasar kau perusak suasana_ ' batinnya berkata lagi. Ia harap ia bisa menghajar adiknya saat itu juga.

"Be—Benar, Ayah. Aku akan membicarakan hal yang sangat penting demi klan Haruno. Le—Lebih baik Ayah menghabiskan makanan Ayah terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasori, berusaha mengembalikan suasana. "Dan aku harap semua yang ada di meja makan ini atau semua yang ada di rumah ini, mendengarkan aku."

Semua yang ada disana pun terdiam. Termasuk para pelayan dan juga Nenek Chiyo. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan tuan muda Haruno itu.

Sakura pun terdiam, melihat wajah serius kakaknya serta keringat yang setia mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia tahu betul Sasori benar-benar sedang serius kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Silahkan bicara, Sasori.."

Suara sang Ayah mulai menggema di telinga lelaki tampan berambut merah itu. Ia tatap kedua mata ayahnya dengan seksama.

"Ayah, Ibu.. Aku akan _**menikah**_."

.

.

NARUTO and All The Characters belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO

" **OH!"**

Story © Syifafiap

Title Fiction © _Girls' Generation_ (SNSD)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama

Warning: T+ (soon M), AU, typo(s), Bad EyD, OOC

.

.

.

 **OH!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 : THE FIRST ATTACK**

.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi orang tuamu, Forehead?" Ino mengambil sepotong ikan tuna dari kotak bekalnya. Setia bersama Hinata mendengarkan cerita sahabat mereka, Haruno Sakura yang sedang bahagia.

"Orang tua ku tentu saja terkejut dan lalu menginterogasi Sasori dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berat, tak lupa dengan para pelayan yang sepertinya terkejut dan tak rela dengan kenyataan yang ada," kikiknya. Masih sangat jelas di ingatannya saat Sasori dengan wajah tegangnya menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya dan juga pelayan-pelayan yang menjerit tidak jelas.

"Contohnya, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Apa kau serius?! Apa modalmu untuk menikahi Watanabe Tayuya? Apa kau siap menanggung semua resiko menjadi seorang suami dan seorang ayah nantinya?! Ya kira-kira seperti itulah, Hinata," Sakura kembali duduk dan mengambil sebuah tomat ceri.

Hinata mengangguk dan terpana. "Kizashi- _jiisan_ sangat tegas, aku jadi teringat ayahku.." kata Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Semua ayah akan selalu seperti itu, tak peduli anaknya perempuan ataupun lelaki," balas Sakura lembut, sembari tersenyum balik.

Ino pun mengangguk setuju, "Lalu bagaimana dengan keputusannya?"

"Tentu saja kakakku itu menjawab seluruh pertanyaan mengerikan ayahku dan diakhiri dengan, BOOMBA- _ **YA**_!" girang gadis bersurai _bubblegum_ itu. "Aku baru ingat, aku menambah pertanyaan pada Sasori," lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa? Apa?"

"Aku bertanya pada Sasori, apa ia akan memberikanku keponakan berambut merah? Karena Sasori dan Tayuya- _nee_ sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah, jadi yang ada dikepalaku ialah, nanti dirumahku akan berkeliaran anak-anak nakal berambut merah,"

.

 **Krik.**

.

"Lupakan sajalah, Forehead. Terserah kau saja," Ino kembali melanjutkan acara makan bekalnya. Lalu Hinata hanya tersenyum menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Oh ayolah, Pig. Aku akan senang melihat banyak anak-anak dirumahku, aku juga bisa belajar menjadi seorang Ibu untuk anak-anak Sasuke-kun nantinya," pekik Sakura kegirangan. Imajinasi liarnya mulai merasuki diri gadis berumur 16 tahun itu.

Ino mendengus pelan, "Kalau begitu, kasihan sekali calon anak Sasori- _nii_ dan Tayuya- _nee.."_

"Baiklah.. Forehead, Hinata, jangan lupa hari ini temani aku _shopping_ setelah latihan, aku harus tampil cantik didepan _Art Prince_." Ino menepuk-nepuk kedua kepala sahabatnya pelan. Sakura dan Hinata pun mengangguk, "Berisik, Pig. Aku sudah tahu," kata Sakura, sembari menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Ino- _chan_. Aku yakin _Art Prince_ akan terpesona oleh kecantikanmu nanti," mendengar perkataan Hinata, Ino pun _blushing_ mendengarnya. "Tetap saja cantikan aku," ketus Sakura pelan, sembari membuang muka.

"Jangan iri padaku, Forehead."

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua cantik kok,"

.

 _Pink Ocean_ , akan segera memulai latihan rutin mereka di jam istirahat kedua ini. Beberapa _cheerleaders_ terlihat mengisi kosongnya _hall_ dengan seragam _tosca_ metalik. Menunggu seluruh anggota datang.

"Hmm.."

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Hinata bertanya sesaat melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura yang sedang mengobrak-abrik loker diruang ganti khusus _Pink Ocean_ yang kini sudah sepi. "Ah, Hinata.. Aku mencari sepatu latihanku, aku sudah mencarinya diloker namun tidak ada. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata, ia pun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh antero ruang ganti, namun tak melihat tanda-tanda sepatu tergeletak.

"Bagaimana ini? Yang lain sudah menunggu," keluh Sakura, ia kembali mencari kesana-kemari. Dibantu Hinata yang kini ikut mencari. Keduanya sibuk mencari, meski waktu latihan sudah harusnya dimulai.

"Hinata, kau pergilah duluan. Lalu beritahu Temari- _nee_ untuk memimpin latihan untuk sementara."

"Ba—Baiklah, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Hinata! Forehead! Kalian lama sekali!" baru saja Hinata akan bergegas, Ino pun datang menghampiri mereka. Melihat kedua temannya terlihat kebingungan, tentu saja membuatnya heran. "Hei, kalian sedang apa? Yang lainnya sudah menunggu," tanya Ino.

"Ino-chan, tolong temani Sakura- _chan,_ aku harus memberitahu Temari- _nee_ untuk memimpin latihan untuk sementara," Hinata berlalu, meninggalkan Ino yang masih terheran-heran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura memijit pelipisnya, "Sepatu latihanku hilang, Pig. Aku tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau selalu meletakkannya di dalam loker, bukan? Dan loker itu selalu dikunci. Bagaimana mungkin sepatumu raib begitu saja, Forehead?" Ino menghampiri loker Sakura yang terbuka dan berantakan.

"Mana ku tahu, Pig."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau pakai sepatu latihanku yang lain, Forehead." Ino membuka lokernya, dan mengambil sepatu latihan berwarna putih dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Ukuran kaki kita hampir sama, kan?"

"Kau lebih besar sedikit, Pig." Jawab Sakura, dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa ia memakai sepasang sepatu tersebut di kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Baik, cepat rapihkan lokermu dan segera ke lapangan!" Ino mendorong Sakura untuk bergerak lebih cepat, agar teman-teman yang lain tidak menunggu lama.

.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! MAAFKAN AKU!" teriak sang kapten _cheers_ bernomor 28 sembari berlari kencang. Disusul Ino yang juga berlari. Mereka bisa melihat para anggota telah memulai latihan lebih dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kapten. Apa yang terjadi?" Temari, anggota tertua di _Pink Ocean_ pun menghampiri sang kapten yang sedang mengambil napas panjang setelah berlari.

"Bukan hal yang penting, Temari- _nee._ Ayo, Temari- _nee,_ bergabunglah ke barisan. Aku ambil alih latihan ini," cengir Sakura, mendorong Ino dan juga Temari ke dalam barisan rapih _Pink Ocean_.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk dulu, teman-teman!" perintahnya dengan nada kencang sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya keras. Semua _cheerleaders_ pun turut mengikuti perintah Sakura dan langsung mendudukkan diri mereka.

"Aku sudah mengatur _dance formation_ untuk lagu _OH_ dan aku akan memperlihatkannya pada kalian." Sakura mengambil sebuah papan jalan berukuran sedang, dan menempelkan sebuah kertas putih berisikan sebuah formasi.

Seluruh anggota pun membaca dengan seksama semua yang tertera di karton putih itu.

"Di posisi _Seohyun,_ ada Hinata. Di posisi _Yoona,_ ada Shion. Di posisi _Sooyoung,_ ada Temari. Di posisi _Yuri,_ ada _Saara_. Di posisi _Hyoyeon,_ ada Tenten. Di posisi _Tiffany,_ ada Ino. Di posisi _Sunny,_ ada Sasame. Di posisi _Jessica,_ ada Karin dan di posisi _Taeyeon,_ ada aku, Sakura. Apa ada pertanyaan atau saran?"

Tenten, gadis keturunan _chinese_ kini mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, "Aku ingin menyarankan sesuatu," katanya semangat.

"Baik, apa itu, Tenten?"

"Aku ingin menyarankan tentang _dance cover_ ini, bagaimana jika kita semua benar-benar menyanyi secara _live_?"

Seketika semua yang ada disana pun terpaku mendengar ucapan gadis bercepol dua itu. "Maaf saja, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyanyi, dan aku yakin untuk sekedar bernyanyi pun kita akan kehabisan energi," kini, gadis cantik bernama Shion angkat bicara.

"Menurutku itu ide yang bagus, aku yakin tak ada tim _cheerleaders_ yang menambahkan _dance cover_ dan _live singing_." kata Temari tiba-tiba, membuat Tenten tersenyum cerah.

"Oh _yeah_ ~ dan kita akan kehabisan energi," ketus Shion, gadis pemilik darah _Canada_ itu menatap Tenten dan Temari sebal.

"Kau hanya mendapat bagian _Yoona_ dan itu tidak membutuhkan bagian yang sulit, Shion!" kata Tenten, membalas ucapan ketus Shion dengan cepat.

"Kupikir Shion benar, kita akan kehabisan energi dan tidak fokus."cetus gadis berambut merah bernama Saara, yang jika dilihat dari jauh terlihat mirip dengan Uzumaki Karin. Tenten pun terdiam seketika, sepertinya ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membela opininya sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah, biarkan Sakura yang memutuskan." lerai Temari, sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Tenten.

"Aku ingin menyanyi! Kapten, biarkan kami menyanyi!" teriak semangat Sasame, gadis yang memiliki postur tubuh paling mungil diantara yang lainnya. Kedua matanya menatap penuh harap ke arah sang kapten yang masih terdiam dan terlihat berpikir.

Kapten _cheerleaders_ itu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia berusaha menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang terbaik untuk timnya. Membuat para _cheerleaders_ cantik itu penasaran dengan keputusannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan,"

Semua yang ada disana pun tersenyum, terkecuali Shion yang kiranya masih tidak setuju dengan ide yang dilontarkan Tenten. Melihat itu, tentu saja Sakura berjalan menghampiri Shion yang terduduk.

"Shion, di tim _cheerleaders_ ini tidak membutuhkan anggota yang bisa menyanyi. Apa kau pikir aku bisa menyanyi? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi, namun jika ini demi tim, aku akan melakukannya. _You got it'?_ "

Shion pun terpaku, mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia pun kini mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, _I think, this isn't a bad idea,_ " balasnya pelan. Setelah mendengar persetujuan Shion, Sakura langsung menengok ke arah Saara yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Bagaimana, Saara?"

"Ya sudahlah jika Kapten sudah setuju,"

Mendengar itu, tentu saja Tenten pun kembali tersenyum dan perseteruan kecil itu ikut berakhir.

"Baiklah, keputusan sudah bulat. Kita akan menyanyi secara _live_!" tegas Sakura dengan nada kencang, suara tegasnya menggema di seluruh antero _hall._ Dan tentunya semua yang berada di dalam _hall_ itu pun bisa mendengar jelas suaranya. "Waktu kita masih cukup untuk melatih suara. Kita harus tunjukkan bahwa kita bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah kita sekali lagi." lanjutnya keras. Semua yang ada disana pun mengangguk mantap, seakan mendapat semangat baru saat sang kapten bersuara dengan kencang.

"Dan aku ingin memberitahu kepada kalian.. Mengenai kostum dan atribut yang akan kita gunakan. Ibuku akan menyediakan kostum spesial untuk kita, dan mengenai seluruh atribut ringan seperti _pom-pom_ kita akan membuatnya sendiri,"

Ucapan terakhir kapten cantik tentu saja membuat para anggotanya, _Pink Ocean_ merasa senang dan lega. Pasalnya mereka semua tahu bahwa ibu dari kapten mereka adalah seorang _designer_ dan pemilik butik terkenal. Dan pastinya mereka tidak akan meragukan hasil tangan seorang Haruno Mebuki.

.

.

" _PENGUMUMAN, DIMOHON BAGI SELURUH KAPTEN DARI SELURUH EKSTRAKURIKULER HARAP MERAPAT KE RUANG DEWAN KEPENGURUSAN ORGANISASI, TERIMA KASIH_!"

.

"HOI, SAI!"

Uzumaki Naruto berlari kencang menghampiri lelaki tampan berkulit pucat yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengisi waktu luang istirahat dengan melukis diatas kertas putih dihadapannya. Menodai putihnya kertas itu dengan warna-warna gelap.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Kau ini sedari tadi ternyata diruangan melukis? Apa kau tidak membaca _group chat_? _Teme_ menyuruh kita merapat ke lapangan," omel Naruto, tak heran dengan teman dekatnya yang hobi melukis itu dan hampir susah ditebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Yah, tipikal yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf, kau tahu jika aku sedang melukis, _handphone_ -ku pasti dalam mode _silent_." Sai pun akhirnya memilih mengabaikan lukisannya yang belum selesai. Dan mulai merapikan peralatan melukisnya dengan telaten.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja. Cepatlah sedikit," Naruto melipat tangannya ke dada, sembari menunggu Sai selesai merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Ayo,"

"He? Sudah selesai?"

.

"Baiklah, Naruto dan Sai sudah kembali. Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi,"

Suara _baritone_ milik sang kapten basket, _Blue Ocean_ agaknya sedikit mengeras. Ia lipat kedua tangannya ke dada, menatap lurus kedepan. "Dewan Kepengurusan Organisasi memanggil seluruh kapten ekstrakurikuler, dan—"

"Apa Sakura- _chan_ juga ada di sana?!"

Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi mengerut si bungsu Uchiha, mendengar pertanyaan memotong anggotanya yang bernama Rock Lee.

"Hn!" geram Sasuke, berusaha menahan sabarnya menghadapi orang aneh kedua di timnya setelah Naruto tentunya.

Lee mengangguk senang, dan terlihat siap mendengarkan kembali.

"Dan, Dewan Kepengurusan Organisasi mengumumkan perihal olimp—"

"Apa Sakura- _chan_ memakai kostum _cheerleader_ yang lucu hari ini?"

.

 _ **KRESH.**_

.

" _ **UHUKKK!**_ "

"Baiklah, itu jawaban yang bagus, Kapten!" cengir Lee, menunduk takut saat melihat kaptennya itu meremukkan botol plastik milik Naruto, dan kebetulan Naruto sedang meminum air dari botol itu. Dan tentunya, wajah Naruto beserta seragamnya kini basah kuyup.

"TEME SIALAN, APA-APAAN KAU?!"

"Dan, Dewan Kepengurusan Organisasi mengumumkan perihal olimpiade, seluruh tim akan dikirim sebulan sebelum olimpiade dimulai. Dan ini sudah mulai memasuki bulan keempat, sebulan lagi kita akan dikirim kesana," Sasuke kembali pada topik pembicaraan, tak menanggapi Naruto yang kesal sama sekali.

Mereka yang ada disana pun terkejut bukan main, "La—Lalu, bagaimana dengan latihannya?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Mereka sudah menyediakan tempat dan waktu kita. Termasuk tempat kita istirahat, makan, ataupun latihan." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Semacam asrama?" sahut Gaara datar, menatap intens Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hn. Mereka bilang, akan ada pertemuan seluruh tim yang akan bertanding, dan itu berarti kita akan berjumpa dengan lawan-lawan kita sebelum olimpiade dimulai,"

.

" _Kisedai_ akan turut bertanding, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Sai membuat seluruhnya yang ada disana menegang.

"Hn, _Kisedai_ akan bermain." jawab Sasuke, balik menatap tatapan Sai. Lalu, iris _onyx_ miliknya bisa menangkap raut wajah tegang anggotanya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Kenapa? Kalian takut?"

"Jika kalian takut, lebih baik mundur dari sekarang," lanjut Sasuke, masih setia berdiri menatap datar _Blue Ocean._

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, _Teme_."

Suara khas Uzumaki Naruto mengeruam ditelinganya. Ia menengok kearah lelaki berkumis kucing yang duduk dilapangan. Bisa ia lihat tak ada rasa takut yang tersimpan di mata biru langit milik sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak takut pada tim basket manapun, termasuk _Kisedai._ Lagipula, basket bukan hanya ajang mencari menang atau kalah, tetapi untuk mencari rasa percaya diri dan menguatkan ikatan satu sama lain. Aku benar, kan?"

 _Blue Ocean_ itu tersadar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh rekan berambut kuning-nya itu benar. Tak seharusnya mereka takut ataupun putus asa, hanya karena lawan mereka terkenal kuat.

"Kau benar, Naruto." Sahut Shikamaru, sembari menguap pelan. Lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah datarnya, namun ia tahu Sasuke pun ikut senang.

"YA! KITA PASTI BISA MENGALAHKAN KISEDAI!" teriak Lee, yang hanya dibalas oleh sahutan semangat yang lainnya.

Sasuke yang melihat semangat yang ditularkan Naruto pada _Blue Ocean_ pun tentu saja turut lega. Jikalau dibilang takut, ia pun ada sedikit rasa takut menyeruak dalam hatinya. Ia tahu betul, _Kisedai_ termasuk kedalam _list_ lawan paling kuat yang pernah dilawan oleh _Blue Ocean_. Ingatannya masih segar, saat ia baru saja menjadi bagian dari _Blue Ocean_ dan belum menyandang gelar kapten. Saat itu, Sasuke masih anggota junior bersama teman-teman yang lainnya, menonton pertandingan antar sekolah, Teiko _High School, Kiseki no Sedai_ melawan Konoha _High School, Blue Ocean._ Dan, _Blue Ocean_ kalah telak dengan perbedaan satu _score_.

"Hn.." lenguhnya. Kembali melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bersorak semangat dihadapannya.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Kedua matanya berpaling mencari sumber suara khas yang sering memanggil namanya. Dan disana, dibalik kawat-kawat kecil yang terikat satu sama lain, berdiri gadis cantik bersurai merah muda dengan pakaian _cheerleader_ melompat-lompat sembari memanggilnya.

"AH! ITU SAKURA- _CHAN_!" girang Lee.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hei, _Teme.._ Kekasihmu datang lagi. Lebih baik kau hampiri, sebelum ia nekat melompat," kikik Naruto, menepuk punggung Sasuke keras.

" _Urusai,_ ia bukan kekasihku!" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis yang masih setia meneriaki namanya kencang.

"SASU—"

"Berisik. Diamlah!"

Sakura yang masih terbalut dengan kostum _cheers_ nya terlihat senang melihat pujaan hatinya berada tepat didepannya. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru saja akan kembali ke _hall_ jikalau aku tidak melihat wajah seriusmu disaat _Blue Ocean_ sedang bersorak-sorak gembira," balas Sakura, menatap intens sepasang _onyx_ elang didepannya.

"Lalu, tujuanmu menghampiriku apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang kau pikirkan, _honey_?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sasuke, menunjukkan ekspresi nakal pada lelaki tampan didepannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Sasuke ketus. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah nakal Sakura. Ia heran dengan gadis didepannya itu. Apa gadis itu tidak ada kerjaan sampai harus menguntitnya terus? Bukankah ia seorang kapten? Bagaimana bisa seorang kapten bersikap santai seperti itu pada saat-saat serius?

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Sasuke-kun. Kau , jadi apa yang terjadi padamu, aku harus tahu dan aku akan berus—"

"Apa kau tak ada kerjaan?"

Sakura terkikik, "Aku ada kerjaan, Sasuke- _kun_. Setelah ini aku masih harus latihan lagi, lalu aku harus menemani Ino _shopping_ setelah pulang sekolah, lalu—"

"Lalu mengapa kau terus saja mengikutiku? Lebih baik kau urusi urusanmu sendiri, kau tahu, bukan? Kita semua sedang berada dalam zona serius." ucap lelaki tampan itu serius.

"Aku tahu ini bukan waktunya main-main. Apa kau pikir aku yang mencemaskanmu itu adalah hal yang main-main?" _SKAKMAT._ Sakura menatap _intens_ si bungsu Uchiha itu tanpa ragu.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah,"

Sakura memanyunkan bibir ranum-nya kedepan, sebelah tangannya memainkan rambut merah muda ikalnya yang terikat dua. "Apa kau takut akan olimp—"

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku tidak takut pada apapun," mata hitam Sasuke memicing tajam, sepertinya perkataan Sakura makin memperburuk _mood_ -nya dua kali lebih cepat.

"Oops.."

Sakura menutup mulutnya seketika, lalu dengan tanpa rasa takut ia mencari celah untuk menarik tangan Sasuke dari seberang.

"Kau tidak perlu marah begitu. Aku pun sudah tahu kau tidak takut apapun, tapi bisakah kau kali ini jujur saja padaku? Aku tak akan menertawakanmu.." ucap gadis itu lembut. Tangan mulusnya mengelus-elus tangan kekar Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku pribadi merasa takut, kau tahu tim _cheerleaders_ dari Ryoo _High School, Lucky Star_? Mereka benar-benar _cheerleaders_ yang mengerikan. Kerja sama yang kompak dan gerakan-gerakan yang memukau. Aku tak bisa membayangkan akan berhadapan dengan mereka."

Setelah itu, Sakura pun tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang masih diam membisu, menatap datar dirinya.

"Hn, jangan kau permalukan Konoha didepan mereka." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengangguk mantap, lalu menyeringai seksi. "Hm, jika aku menang? Kau harus menjadi pacarku."

Tentu saja Sasuke langsung terkejut saat mendengar kekonyolan kapten _Cheerleader_ sekolahnya itu. "Tidak sudi." Jawabnya dingin.

"Baiklah, aku tawar.. Kau harus menciumku di pipi sebelah kananku 25 kali, pipi sebelah kiriku 25 kali, ditambah bonus 10 kali kecupan dibibir seksiku, lalu setiap kecupan akan aku abadikan dengan _handphone_ -ku, bagaimana?"

Sakura mengerling manja ke arah Sasuke yang diam tak bergeming.

"Sama buruknya."

 _ **POONG—**_

"Jadi, maumu apa?!"

Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Sakura. Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipi mulusnya dan menyerupai _mochi_. ' _Sial, mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?!'_ batinnya dalam hati, saat kedua _onyx_ -nya melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedang— _ekhem_ —sok di _imut_ - _imut_ kan.

"Mauku? Kau tidak mengangguku lagi."

"Maaf saja, tampan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggodamu. Mungkin aku akan lebih liar lagi jika aku dan kau berada di atas ranjang." goda Sakura sembari kembali mengerling manja.

"Cih, pergilah! Aku sibuk."

Kapten basket itu melangkah menjauh. Tak mau mendengar lagi ocehan konyol gadis itu lebih jauh. Bisa ia lihat teman-temannya nampak sibuk berbisik-bisik dan tertawa-tawa, dan yang jelas mereka semua menertawakan dirinya.

"AH, SASUKE- _KUN_!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kembali menghampiri Sakura. "Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis, menatap kearahnya.

.

 _ **Cup.**_

.

"Tidak, aku hanya lupa memberikanmu ciuman cinta, hehehe," cengir Sakura, kedua tangannya membentuk _peace sign_ sebagai tanda damai. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia geram. Tentu saja ia geram dengan tingkah laku kapten _cheerleader_ itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu benar-benar sesuatu, bukan, Sasuke?

"Cih." Sasuke pun berbalik badan, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disana.

"SEMANGAT, KAPTEN!"

Lalu, teriakan Sakura tengah menggema di telinganya dan bisa ia pastikan siapapun bisa mendengar suara nyaringnya itu.

"Ck, memalukan," dengusnya, menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan lupa tawaranku tadi ya?!"

Suara manis nan nyaring itu kembali mengiris gendang telinganya. Dan Sasuke memilih tak menggubrisnya, karena menurutnya akan memperpanjang masalah.

.

.

 _Pink Ocean_ telah menyelesaikan latihan rutin di istirahat kedua. Semua anggota kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang masih sibuk mencari sepatu latihan kesayangan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Mengapa tidak ketemu juga ya?!" geram Sakura, mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di ruang ganti itu.

"Sabarlah, Forehead. Sepatumu pasti ketemu," cetus Ino, ia masih sibuk mencari disekeliling. Begitu pula Hinata yang juga sibuk ikut membantu.

"Mengapa sepatu kesayanganku yang hilang?" gumam Sakura pelan. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar sedih saat tahu sepatu latihan berwarna _pink rose_ kesayangannya raib begitu saja. Bahkan ia tak tahu siapa yang mengambilnya. Ia yakin ia sudah meletakkannya di dalam loker seperti biasa dan menguncinya setelah itu.

"Ku harap ini bukan ulah penggemar Sasuke," kata Ino, membuat Sakura semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jahat sekali jika memang itu benar, tetapi kita tak boleh berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu," Hinata ikut berbicara, dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ia menarik tangan Hinata dan juga Ino dengan cepat.

"Jika tidak ketemu, lebih baik pulang nanti kau beli sepatu latihan yang baru. Kita akan _shopping_ sepulang sekolah."

"Sepatu itu tidak tergantikan, _Pig_!"

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan, _Forehead_!"

"Itu ide yang bagus, Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan._ Kita bisa sekaligus membeli bahan-bahan untuk atribut olimpiade."

"Dengar kata Hinata, _Forehead_."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalian menang.."

" _YEAH_! _I LOVE YOU_ , _FOREHEAD_!"

.

Ruang ganti itu kini gelap. Tak ada siapapun disana. Wewangian parfum perempuan menguap diseluruh sudut ruangan itu. Kesunyian senyap mengisi suasana, sampai pintu masuk ruang ganti itu kembali terbuka pelan.

Seseorang telah masuk perlahan, mencari sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, takkan ada yang bisa melihatnya karena lampu dipadamkan, dan tak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **PINK OCEAN PROFILE**_

Tim _cheerleaders_ andalan Konoha _High School_ yang muncul ditahun kedua setelah Konoha _High School_ didirikan. Dinamakan _Pink Ocean_ dikarenakan anggotanya yang lebih dari 15 orang dan kostum pertamanya berwarna _pink_. Maka itulah alasan mengapa nama _Pink Ocean_ lahir dan identik dengan warna merah muda. Tim ini juga telah banyak menyabet juara dan membanggakan pihak sekolah dan sering mendampingi _Blue Ocean_ sebagai pemandu sorak. Tak heran pula, banyak gadis yang ingin masuk kedalam tim ini, meskipun syarat masuknya sulit. _Pink Ocean_ telah sampai pada generasi ke-7 dan bersiap menyabet juara _cheerleaders_ olimpiade paling besar di Jepang.

 **HARUNO SAKURA**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 28 Maret 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Leader, Flyer**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 28**

 **HYUUGA HINATA**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 27 Desember 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Back Base**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 11**

 **YAMANAKA INO**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 23 September 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Flyer**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 23**

 **TENTEN**

 **T/T/L : Konohagakure, 9 Maret 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Flyer**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 32**

 **SABAKU NO TEMARI**

 **T/T/L : Sunagakure, 23 Agustus 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Side Base**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 24**

 **FUMA SASAME**

 **T/T/L : Otogakure, 15 Mei 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Front Base**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 12**

 **SHION MITCHELL**

 **T/T/L :** _ **San Francisco,**_ **30 Mei 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Front Base**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 7**

 **HIMENO SAARA**

 **T/T/L : Roran** _ **Village,**_ **5 Desember 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Side Base**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 21**

 **UZUMAKI KARIN**

 **T/T/L : Kusagakure, 20 Juni 1xxx**

 **Posisi :** _ **Back Base**_

 **Nomor Punggung : 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Haloo-ha, sebelumnya author ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan dan hambatan yang menganggu updatenya chapter terbaru. Laptop author mengalami kehilangan data karena diotak-atik oleh keponakan author dan data-data yang ada didalamnya sangat penting. Termasuk chapter yang sudah harusnya diupdate pada awal september lalu. Akhirnya ngetik ulang di tab, dan itu susah** **gak biasa ngetik di tablet. Sedangkan Its Mean I Love You masih dalam tahap pengerjaan ulang, begitu juga dengan My Paparazzi. Tugas-tugas kuliah serta film-film kesukaan author pun hilang tak membekas gara-gara keponakan author yang kembar. Dan juga rusaknya touchpad laptop author T.T (ini belum sembuh juga).**

 **Sebagai gantinya, author di chapter ini akan membalas review-review kalian .**

 **sitieneng4 :** siapa ya cewe itu? XD kalo penasaran, ikuti terus fic ini ya ^^ *salaman*

 **Mully :** ini udah di update ya .

 **Maya** : ini udah di update .

 **Aryani** : sama, aku juga suka bgt .

 **DeShadyLady :** Sama, author juga gak sabar nih kira-kira Sasuke bakal luluh gak ya sama godaan-godaan iman dari Sakura /eaaa/

 **Elzakiyyah :** Udah dimulai nih dikerjainnya, Sasuke nolongin gak ya? Nggak deh kayanya huahaha *ditonjokSakura*

 **Puma178 :** Hallo, thank you atas ucapannya. Ini udah diupdate ya .

 **Sweettomato :** yeay, thank you

: ini sudah di update icha ^^ happy reading! *narihulahula*

 **Cherry Ch :** waduhhh, kira-kira endingnya bakal sama gak nih _real story-_ mu? Maaf ya ada kendala jadi telat update T.T happy reading!

 **Venven :** Makasih ven, btw, selamat ya sekelas sama dia lagi ^^ jangan lupain gue kalo udah pisah kelas :* ven, kayaknya gue butuh bantuan lo deh masalah kelanjutan fic ini muehehehe. Ven, laptop gue datanya ilang semua :"( *ngasihtakoyaki*

 **sqchn :** Aye aye, captain! ^.^

 **Diah cherry :** Alternatif lainnya nanti belakangan, gampang itu sih. Author pastikan abang Sasu kebakaran jenggot nanti terbakar api cemburu hahahaha*ketawajahat*, thank you atas ucapan ulang tahunnya .

 **Khoerun904 :** Hmm, gimana ya? Masa sih Karin? Karin kan teman baik Sakura di _Pink Ocean._

 **Kucing genduttidur** : Maafkan author T.T *garuktembok*

 **alna-chan :** karena apa ya Sasuke dan Naruto nomor punggungnya sama? Karena mereka istimewa, dihati author /eaaa *ditabok* XD. Mau tau? Ikuti terus OH! *kecupbasah*

 **Aikaa-chan :** Halooo, thank you . ugh, maafkan author karena selalu tidak menyadari jika per-chapter itu sangat pendek T.T

 **DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan :** SESUAI PERMINTAANMU! KISEDAI AKAN MASUK DALAM CERITA INI! Sejujurnya aku tak mengikuti Kuroko no Basuke, hanya tahu sekilas saja mengenai cowok-cowok kece itu. Tapi ini gak jadi dua fandom, cuma sebagai peran tambahan. /eaaaa/ thank you atas sarannya! ^^

 **Uchiha Javaraz :** hurt-nya hanya sekilas kok. Sebagai selingan dan penambah bumbu *lho?* Selebihnya dipenuhi tentang persahabatan kedua tim dan juga romancenya SasuSaku ^^

 **Pacarnya Itachi :** Author juga demen kalo Sakuranya agresif hahaha .

 **YAKKH! SEGITU DULU YANG KU CANTUMKAN! Tapi aku selalu baca review kalian kok, review kalian lucuk-lucuk, author suka ngakak sendiri bacanya. *apaansih* XD. Terima kasih ya sudah mereview dan membaca fic ini :"**

 **Selamat membaca! .**

 **Hope you like this fiction .**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sakuraaaaaaa! Bangun!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Teriakan khas itu menggema di ruang keluarga rumah modern bergaya _American Classic_ itu. Terlihat wanita dewasa yang cukup modis untuk seusianya sedang melipat kain-kain berwarna-warni sembari duduk di sofa berwarna _cream_. Dibantu seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga terlihat sangat telaten melipat dengan cepat.

"Reika, tolong bangunkan Sakura ya. Saya butuh bantuan dia, karena saya sedang buru-buru."

Wanita dewasa itu terlihat memerintah salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. Mungkin karena ia sedang sibuk, bisa dilihat banyaknya tumpukan kain berwarna-warni dalam berbagai macam bahan tergeletak di atas karpet berbulu, sofa, bahkan di meja ruang tengah itu.

"Baik, Nyonya." dengan sigap, sang pelayan tersebut langsung sedikit berlari menuju ke lantai dua, untuk melaksanakan perintah nyonya besar tercintanya itu.

.

"Heran aku, kenapa Sasori lebih rajin dibanding Sakura. Padahal Sasori seorang laki-laki, dan Sakura seorang perempuan. Kau tidak tertukar saat melahirkan mereka bukan, Mebuki?"

Wanita dewasa bersurai cokelat kemerahan yang dipanggil Mebuki itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan wanita paruh baya itu. "Nenek Chiyo, bagaimana bisa mereka tertukar? Jelas-jelas Sasori lahir lebih dulu dibanding Sakura. Sakura memang lebih mirip dengan Kizashi dibanding denganku, sedangkan Sasori lebih mirip denganku jika masalah ketelatenan dalam melakukan sesuatu."

"Sakura lebih mirip denganmu ketika ia marah.. Sedangkan Sasori hampir tidak pernah marah, sama seperti Ayahnya." kata Nenek Chiyo menambahkan. Mebuki tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, kami kan keluarga.."

"A—Ano.. Nona Sakura tidak mau bangun, Nyonya. Nona Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon ketika saya mengetuk pintu kamarnya."

Wanita bernama Haruno Mebuki tersebut sudah menampakkan wajah kesal. "Sudah kau teriaki?"

"Su—sudah, Nyonya."

"Sudah masuk kamarnya dan buka jendela kamarnya?"

"Su—su—dah, Nyonya."

"Sudah kau membangunkannya secara langsung?"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah, Nyonya.."

Setelah pelayan itu berkata demikian, Mebuki kemudian teringat sesuatu yang amat penting. Ia lihat jam dinding besar yang terpampang di dinding berlapis wallpaper motif garis-garis kecokelatan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gahar. Ia meremas kain berbahan satin di tangannya dengan kencang. Sepertinya akan terjadi ledakan di dalam rumah tersebut.

Ia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah tangga.

Sedangkan Nenek Chiyo mengambil dua buah tisu, lalu ia lekatkan tisu-tisu tersebut di kedua telinganya. Seperti bersiap untuk ledakan tersebut. Tak lupa, ia berikan tisu-tisu pula ke pelayan bernama Reika itu dengan isyarat,

" _Pakailah, agar telingamu aman."_

.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA! BANGUNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"SUDAH IBU BILANG BANGUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"ADUDUHHHH, BUUUUUU! JANGAN DIJEWER, SAKITTTTT!"

"MENGAPA KAU SUSAH SEKALI DIBANGUNKAN SIH?! HARUSNYA KAU BANTU IBU! IBU JADI TELAT, TAU TIDAK?!"

"Aduh, kalian kenapa sih pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak?!"

"Sudah biasa, Ayah. Ayah saja yang jarang dirumah setiap pagi."

"Sasori.. Anakku yang baik.. Tidak boleh bicara seperti itu sama Ayah. Nanti tidak Ayah izinkan menikah, kau mau jadi perjaka tua?"

"KAN ADA SASORI-NII, BUUUUU!"

"KENAPA JADI AKU TERUS YANG KENA IMBASNYA?!

.

"Keluarga ya.."

Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum, melanjutkan melipat kain-kain itu dengan telaten. Sesekali matanya melirik Keluarga Haruno di depannya. Di sana Mebuki sedang menarik-narik ujung telinga anak gadisnya, Sakura. Sedangkan Kizashi sedang mencicipi teh hangat sembari menggendong Garfield, kucing gemuk keemasan milik Keluarga Haruno. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasori, anak tertua Kizashi dan Mebuki, yang sedang sibuk mengabadikan momen saat Sakura dijewer oleh sang Ibu dengan kamera _handphone_ -nya. Sepertinya menjadi ajang balas dendam seorang Kakak terhadap Adiknya.

"Kau ini perempuan, Sakura! Bangun pagi dan bantulah Ibu sesekali!"

"Hari Minggu adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bangun siang, Bu!"

"Hari Minggu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Ibu untuk memerintahmu untuk membantu, karena hari Senin sampai Sabtu, kau sibuk sekolah!"

"Aku dukung Ibu."

"Ayah juga."

"JAHAAAAAAT!"

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OH!** _ **by**_ **Selenophilium**

 _ **Warning: Semi-M, AU, a lot of typo(s), and OOC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 9 : First step to the Game**_

" _Bodylotion_ dan _skincare_ sudah, peralatan mandi sudah, pakaian dalam sudah, baju tidur sudah, peralatan _make up_ sudah, baju-baju santai sudah, dan kostum _cheers_ juga sudah. Apa lagi ya?"

Kali ini kita berada di dalam kamar manis milik nona muda atau si bungsu Haruno, yang bertemakan _American Classic style_. Senada dengan seantero rumahnya. Jika lantai bawah seperti ruang tengah, ruang keluarga, bahkan sampai dapur di warnai dengan warna _white gold_. Berbeda dengan kamar gadis ini. Kamar gadis yang masih bertemakan _American Classic_ ini hampir sama dengan tipikal kamar gadis-gadis di tahun 40-an, hanya saja lebih modern pada beberapa bagian. Warna-warna _rose gold,_ dan _white rose_ menghiasi setiap sudut kamar itu, dari warna sprei yang dihiasi motif bunga-bunga, hingga wallpaper-nya pun bunga-bunga berpola vertikal yang terpasang mulai dari _bed-room_ sampai _dressing room_.

Kini ia berada di dalam _dressing room_ miliknya. Di lantai terdapat koper berwarna merah muda pucat dengan posisi terbuka, dan hampir sudah terisi penuh. Tampaknya ia sedang packing untuk pergi ke suatu tempat..

"Apa lagi ya? Ah, mengapa sebulan sih? Ruang di koperku sudah tidak muat. Ah sudahlah.. Rasanya aku akan menambahkan beberapa baju, _dress_ dan _hotpants_ lagi saja."

Ia kembali membuka lemari pakaiannya, dan memilih baju-baju yang dirasa ia suka, lalu ia masukkan secara asal, dan langsung menutup koper berukuran sedang itu. Ia pun menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Aku belum mandi….." keluh Sakura pelan. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah laci dan mengambil sesuatu. "Hari ini lilin rasa apa ya? Hmmmm…" katanya, sambil mencium-cium beberapa wadah lilin.

" _Japanese Camellia_ saja deh. Sepertinya wangi bunga _Camellia_ cocok denganku hari ini." seru Sakura dengan semangat. Ia juga langsung menyambar _mp3_ dan _handphone_ miliknya yang tergeletak di atas laci. Lalu, segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk segera merelaksasikan dirinya dengan lagu-lagu klasik dan aroma bunga kamelia.

 _My Cherie Amour_ dari Stevie Wonder mulai mengalun. Sakura sudah merendam dirinya di dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah dipenuhi busa dengan aroma kamelia pula, yang senada dengan aroma kamelia yang menguar dari lilin aromaterapi-nya. Ia menatap ke langit-langit kamar mandi, membayangkan esok hari yang mungkin tidak bisa diprediksi.

Ya, besok adalah hari keberangkatan tim olimpiade Konoha High School ke Yokohama untuk menjalani pelatihan bersama selama sebulan dan melaksanakan Olimpiade Nasional yang diadakan selama 3 hari. Sakura sebagai Ketua _Cheerleader_ Pink Ocean telah menyiapkan tim-nya dengan baik. Ia dan Pink Ocean sudah mengatur strategi dan segalanya yang diperlukan untuk olimpiade.

"Mau aku takut atau tidak, tetap saja olimpiade itu akan tetap diadakan. Jadi, aku tak boleh mundur jika sudah sampai di titik ini."

Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, sembari men- _scroll_ layar _handphone_ -nya, melihat-lihat galeri foto. Disana terpampang banyak foto dirinya dan Pink Ocean saat sedang istrirahat, berlatih, dan bahkan bercanda ria. Ada pula foto _selfie_ dirinya, dan foto aib sahabatnya, Ino. Ada pula foto keluarganya, dan foto Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ia hampir lupa dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Karena terlalu sibuk dan tenggelam dengan rasa was-was.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau pasti bisa. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." ia memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya dan mengecup layar _handphone_ -nya, di mana ada foto Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di lapangan menatap tajam ke arah ring basket. Foto Sasuke yang itu adalah foto Sasuke favoritnya, karena pada saat itu, ia ingat sekali bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sedang menitikkan airmata tipis, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Mungkin hanya ia yang sadar.

 **.**

 _ **From : +0805xxxxxx**_

 _ **Time : 05.00**_

 _ **Ohayou! Sasuke-kun, sudah bangunkah? Tidurmu nyenyak tidak? Jangan lupa sarapan ya, nanti jika kita satu bus, aku duduk di sebelahmu ya! Jaa! 3 3 3**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke menatap aneh pada pesan tanpa nama itu, meski ia sudah tahu siapa pengirim pesan tersebut tanpa harus diberitahu. Ia memilih tak membalas pesan tersebut, dan memasukkan _handphone_ miliknya ke dalam kantung celana. Ia memakai tas punggung berwarna hitam miliknya yang cukup besar, yang sepertinya sudah diisi oleh peralatan yang diperlukan selama pergi ke Yokohama dan menggenggam sebuah tas kecil berisikan peralatan basket untuk olimpiade.

Ia kini berada di depan rumahnya, menunggu sang Kakak, Uchiha Itachi bersiap mengantarnya sampai depan sekolah. Rumah Keluarga Uchiha memang besar dan megah, dan didominasi oleh warna putih dengan banyak ukiran kayu pada beberapa _furniture_ -nya. Sang Ibu memang sangat suka mengoleksi apapun yang berbahan kayu, bahkan ia juga memasang lilin aromaterapi _Essentials Oil Bamboo and Teak_ untuk mengharumkan ruangannya, dan selalu menyediakan aroma lantai berbau pohon pinus.

"Ayo, Sasuke.." tegur Itachi, sembari menggendong bocah laki-laki berambut senada dengan Itachi yang kira-kira berusia 5 tahun. "Kau mengajak Masaya?" tanya Sasuke, saat melihat Itachi menggendong anak laki-lakinya.

"Ia yang meminta. Katanya ingin melihat Paman-nya pergi.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Uchiha Masaya, keponakan satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Sedangkan Masaya hanya terdiam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik leher Itachi.

"Biar aku yang menyetir sampai sekolah, kau pegang Masaya, Itachi-nii."

Itachi menyeringai, "Hoo, kau takut dikencingi Masaya ya?"

"Tidak."

"Pipis anakku tidak bau, Sasuke.."

"Jorok sekali kau, Itachi."

.

 **Konoha High School.**

 **06.30 a.m**

Uchiha Sasuke telah sampai di depan pekarangan sekolahnya. Di sana sudah berbaris bus-bus besar berwarna biru, dan tim-tim olimpiade yang akan bertanding. Mereka saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, terutama dengan tim masing-masing.

 _Onyx_ tajam-nya bisa melihat tim Blue Ocean yang sedang berkumpul, disana sudah banyak anggotanya yang datang. Hanya Naruto, Kiba, Shino, dan Shikamaru saja yang belum terlihat.

"Hoi, Teme!"

Ia menoleh, dan terlihat Naruto—sahabat karibnya yang bodoh tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya. "Aku kira aku sudah telat. Aku kesiangan.." pekik Naruto panik. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdengus pelan, lalu berkata, "Jika kau kesiangan, ku bunuh kau."

"Untung saja Hinata-chan membangunkanku, Teme. Ia meneleponku berkali-kali hingga aku terbangun.." ujar Naruto senang, ia berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang telah berjalan lebih dahulu menuju kumpulan teman-teman tim-nya.

"Ohayo—dattebayo! Eh, tas kalian kemana?"

"Kami sudah meletakkannya di bagasi Bus 1 : Blue Ocean, cepat letakkan tas kalian, Sasuke, Naruto." kata Kankurou cepat.

"Roger—ttebayo! Sasuke-teme, mana tasmu?" tanya Naruto, menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun memberikan tas punggungnya yang besar pada Naruto. Lalu, _onyx_ miliknya terlihat mencari sesuatu..

Sesuatu yang berwarna _pink_.. Namun, tidak terlihat di manapun.

' _Apa-apaan aku ini? Masa bodo dengan dia'_

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50 a.m. Terlihat Hatake Kakashi memegang sebuah pengeras suara, dan sudah memberi aba-aba kepada para panitia.

" _ **Anak-anak, silahkan masuk ke dalam bus tim masing-masing secara tertib. Jangan ada yang salah masuk bus, dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Pastikan tas-tas besar sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi. Bagi para panitia tim, harap di cek dan di absen kelengkapan anggota di setiap bus. Pukul 7 tepat, kita akan berangkat. Terima kasih!"**_

.

Di dalam Bus 1 yang dikhususkan untuk Blue Ocean, terlihat panitia basket, Asuma Sarutobi sedang mengabsen anggota. Dan kelihatannya anggotanya semua lengkap.

"5 menit lagi kita berangkat. Jika ada yang ingin ke toilet, lebih baik dari sekarang." ucap Asuma dengan tegas. Ia pun turun dari bus untuk berbincang dengan panitia yang lain.

Sasuke duduk di kursi baris kedua di sebelah kanan, ia duduk berpasangan dengan Naruto. Jika dipikir, ia tak mau duduk dengan Naruto, karena Naruto sangat amat berisik. Ya entah kenapa, ia kadang tidak merasa terganggu dengan keberisikan sahabatnya itu.

"Dobe, aku ingin ke toilet.. Jaga tempatku."

"Oke." balas Naruto, sembari memakan keripik kentang miliknya.

.

"Asuma-sensei, saya ingin ke toilet." izin Sasuke dengan sopan. Asuma pun mengangguk, "Jangan lama-lama.."

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju toilet sekolah lantai 1, dan menyelesaikan panggilan alam yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Ia masih tidak melihat sesuatu yang berwarna _pink_. Namun, seketika ia tersadar bahwa ia belum mengecek handphone miliknya sedari tadi.

Ada dua pesan baru.

.

 _ **From : +0805xxxxxx**_

 _ **Time : 05.45**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa bergerak dari kasur. Aku sedang PMS. Bagaimana ini? Perutku sakit sekali..**_

Lalu pesan berikutnya..

 _ **From : +0805xxxxxx**_

 _ **Time : 06.57**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun, aku masih di rumah.. Apa masih belum berangkat? Aku ingin naik taksi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengantarku dirumah.. Aku sudah mengabari Kurenai-sensei, namun belum ada balasan. Aku juga sudah mengabari Ino, namun juga tak ada balasan.. Perutku sakit sekali.**_

.

Sasuke pun terdiam. Ia pun berjalan cepat menuju Yuuhi Kurenai, yang sudah berdiri didepan bus 2, khusus _Cheerleader_. Terlihat menunggu sesuatu.

"Sensei, Haruno Sakura terlambat karena sedang sakit. Ia sedang dijalan saat ini. Katanya, ia sudah mengabari Sensei dan Yamanaka Ino, namun tak ada balasan."

Kurenai pun langsung buru-buru mengambil handphone miliknya di dalam tas kecil, lalu menyadari bahwa _handphone_ miliknya kehabisan daya. Pantas saja ia tak merasa adanya pesan atau telepon dari _handphone_ -nya.

"Astaga, _handphone_ -ku mati. Bilang padanya, ia dimana sekarang? Jika ia masih dirumah, terpaksa aku harus tinggal disini menunggunya. Biarkan bus yang lain berangkat lebih dulu.." seru Kurenai dengan nada sedikit panik.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino—selaku sahabat dekat Sakura pun keluar bus. "Sensei, Sakura!" ujarnya panik. Kurenai pun mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak didiknya itu.

"Aku meletakkan _handphone_ -ku dalam koper besar di bagasi bus. Aku baru saja mengambilnya, dan baru lihat pesan Sakura.." ucap Ino sedih, ia benar-benar menyesal karena meninggalkan _handphone_ -nya dalam bagasi, sehingga telat menyadari bahwa Sakura memberi pesan.

"Kalian duluan saja.. Aku yang akan menunggunya."

.

"Ha?"

.

"APAAA?!"

.

"Kau serius, Sasuke?" pekik Ino tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menawarkan diri untuk menunggu sahabat gila-nya yang sedang dalam masalah itu. _'Aku bahkan belum menyuruhnya dan memaksanya! Forehead, menang banyak kau!'_ batin Ino dalam hatinya.

"Tidak bisa, Uchiha-san. Kau juga tanggung jawabku, dan kau dibawah asuhan Sarutobi-sensei. Jika terjadi sesuatu juga padamu, Sarutobi-sensei dan kami semua akan khawatir, tim Blue Ocean akan ikut khawatir juga."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Perlengkapan basket saya tertinggal di mobil Kakak saya, Sensei."

"Maka dari itu, saya akan kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil perlengkapan basket saya. Dan, karena kebetulan, saya juga akan menunggu Haruno Sakura." lanjutnya lagi.

Kurenai pun masih tetap memasang wajah cemas, ia berjalan kearah Asuma, Kakashi, dan Maito Guy dan berdiskusi sejenak. Terlihat Kurenai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, Asuma mendatangi Sasuke..

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memberimu izin untuk berpisah dari tim. Kau tanggung jawabku, dan tanggung jawab para panitia."

Sasuke pun menjawab, "Lalu, aku akan berlatih dan bertanding dengan apa? Seragam, sepatu, strategi dan perlengkapan lainnya ada di tas itu, Sensei."

Asuma pun terlihat ragu. Ia tak mungkin memberikan izin untuk anak didiknya tinggal.

"Jika kau berencana mengambil perlengkapanmu dan menunggu anak didik Kurenai, lalu apa rencanamu untuk bisa sampai ke Yokohama, jika semua bus berangkat?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Mungkin saya akan diantar Kakak saya, atau saya akan membawa mobil sendiri. Karena, saya tidak mungkin naik kereta jika Haruno Sakura sakit."

Asuma pun terdiam. Ia menatap Kapten Basket Blue Ocean itu dengan tajam. "Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi baiklah, aku akan memberikan izin. Namun, aku harus menelepon orangtuamu atau kakakmu, agar mereka tahu lebih dulu mengenai hal ini."

"Silahkan, Sensei."

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.10 a.m.

Sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jadwal keberangkatan. Anak-anak di bus mulai gelisah, terutama di Bus 1 dan Bus 2, yang dimana dikhususkan untuk Blue Ocean dan Pink Ocean. Apalagi, kapten mereka belum juga muncul.

"Naruto, Sasuke dimana? Ia belum kembali juga dari toilet." tanya Kiba kesal. Ia juga kesal mengapa jadwal berangkat telat 10 menit. Yang lain pun juga kebingungan, begitupun dengan Naruto. Ia ingin keluar bus, namun pintu bus sudah ditutup.

Tiba-tiba, handphone miliknya bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan baru.

 **.**

 _ **From : Teme Jelek**_

 _ **Time : 07.11**_

 _ **Dobe, aku menyusul. Perlengkapan basketku tertinggal. Aku harus mengambilnya. Titip tasku dan tim. Jangan memakai barang apapun tanpa seizinku.**_

 _ **.**_

Tak lama setelah Naruto membaca pesan itu. Asuma Sarutobi pun masuk ke dalam bus, untuk memberikan aba-aba keberangkatan.

"Tunggu, Sensei! Kapten belum kembali!" teriak Lee, sesaat ia melihat pintu bus sudah tertutup dan mesin bus sudah dinyalakan. Anggota yang lain pun ikut bingung, terkecuali Naruto yang sudah mendapat kabar langsung dari sahabatnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat. Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada di sini, karena ia mengambil perlengkapan basketnya yang tertinggal. Ia akan menyusul. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir.. Sekarang sudah waktunya kita berangkat. Mari kita berdoa agar selamat sampai tujuan.."

' _Semoga kau juga selamat sampai tujuan, Teme..'_ kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun membalas dengan cepat pesan Sasuke. Lalu, kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

.

"Kurenai-sensei, Sakura-san belum juga datang! Bagaimana ini?" ujar panik Tenten. Melihat Tenten panik, anak-anak yang lain pun ikut cemas dan panik.

"Formasi kita tidak akan lengkap tanpa Kapten."

Kurenai menghela napas sesaat. Berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi agar tidak menimbulkan kecemasan, kepanikan dan kemarahan anggota.

"Kapten kalian, Haruno Sakura, sedang sakit. Ia akan menyusul. Jadi, kalian tidak usah cemas. Doakan saja agar ia cepat sembuh dan selamat sampai tujuan. Ayo kita berdoa agar kita selamat sampai tujuan, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan berhasil menjadi juara.."

Kurenai pun menatap penuh arti anak-anak didiknya. Lalu, berdoa dengan khusyu.

.

 **Rumah Sakura**

 **08.00 a.m.**

.

"Hngghh.. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"APAAAA?! JAM 8?! AKU KETIDURAN!" teriakan khas si bungsu Haruno menggema diseluruh kamarnya. Ia dengan cepat beranjak dari kasur, tetapi..

 **Brukkk!**

 **.**

"Arrrgghhh… Perut sialan. Kenapa aku harus PMS hari ini sih?! Tak taukah aku sedang ingin menghadapi hari yang penting?!" geram Sakura, sembari merangkak di atas karpet _pink_ berbulu. Ia benar-benar lemas, dan tak ada kekuatan untuk berdiri. Perutnya kram, dan bahkan untuk bergerak saja sakit bukan main.

Ia pasrah saat melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Tentu saja bus-bus olimpiade sudah berangkat, bahkan sudah sejam yang lalu, begitu pikirnya. Tak terasa airmatanya mengalir perlahan. Menahan rasa sakit dan rasa bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna.." gumamnya pelan sembari menangis.

"Untuk apa aku dengan sok memimpin tim, jika pada akhirnya aku yang justru menjadi pengecut?" gumamnya lagi. Ia meremas ujung _crop sweater baby pink_ miliknya. Ia pun berusaha berdiri mengambil kopernya, dan _sling bag_ hitam-nya. Lalu, keluar kamar..

Rumah _American Classic_ itu memang sedang kosong, kecuali Sakura. Sang Ayah sedang keluar kota bersama Ibunya, lalu Sasori pun juga sedang pergi camping dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Nenek Chiyo juga sedang pergi mengunjungi cucunya di desa. Sedangkan para pelayan memang sengaja diliburkan karena orang-orang dirumah memang sedang tidak ada dalam waktu yang agak lama.

Tinggallah Haruno Sakura, yang seharusnya sudah duduk manis dalam bus untuk pergi ke Yokohama, justru kini meringkuk kesakitan sembari menarik koper merah mudanya.

Ia pun sudah berhasil turun ke lantai 1 dan menuju ke kulkas, melihat persediaan obat herbal buatan Ibunya untuk meredakan sakit dan kram saat _premenstrual syndrome_ melanda. Ia pun langsung meminumnya meski rasanya pahit dan tidak enak.

"Arrrgh, tidak enakkk!"

Setelah habis, ia duduk di sofa empuk untuk membiarkan obat herbalnya bekerja.

 _ **Tingggg!**_

Sakura mengambil handphone-nya yang berbunyi. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mungkin agak sedikit kebingungan saat membaca pesan yang berisikan..

.

 _ **From : Husband 3**_

 _ **Time : 08.30**_

 _ **Keluar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To : Husband 3**_

 _ **Time : 08.31**_

 _ **Keluar kemana? Aku tidak bisa keluar kemana-mana, Sasuke-kunnnn! T_T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From : Husband 3**_

 _ **Time : 08.31**_

 _ **Kau dimana? Kamar?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To : Husband 3**_

 _ **Time : 08.32**_

 _ **Di bawah. Ruang tengah. Kau diluar rumahku? Tau darimana rumahku, Sasuke-kun?!**_

 _ **.**_

Tak ada balasan dari belahan jiwanya itu. Sakura pun kebingungan, ia pun bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan merapikan rambutnya dengan cepat. Perutnya masih kram, namun sudah agak membaik karena obat herbal ajaib Ibu-nya.

 **Tok.. Tok..**

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka perlahan, "Permisi, Nona Sakura, saya ingin mengantar tamu, katanya ingin bertemu Nona dan sudah membuat janji."

Seorang satpam datang dan membungkuk dengan sopan, lalu mempersilahkan lelaki di belakangnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"SASUKE-KUNNN?!"

"Jangan pura-pura terkejut. Kau kan sudah tahu aku ada di depan rumahmu."

"Oh iya ya? Masa sih?" cengir Sakura lebar. Ia senang sekali mengetahui bahwa ternyata lelaki di depannya adalah pujaan hatinya yang tercinta. Bukan khayalan. Bukan mimpi _._

 _Eh, mimpi?_

Darimana ia tahu jika itu bukan mimpi?

"E—Eh, kamu Sasuke-kun yang asli kan? Kamu bukan khayalan kan?" ia menyentuh lengan besar Sasuke pelan. Sasuke pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke-kun yang kini ada dihadapanku bukanlah mimpi. Karena, biasanya saat aku memimpikanmu, kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku tersadar bahwa kau hanyalah khayalan.."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan gadis itu, ia memilih membalikkan tubuhnya setelah ia menarik koper merah muda itu. Meninggalkan Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

"E—EHHH AKU BARU SADAR! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI? BUKANKAH KAU SEHARUSNYA BERANGKAT BERSAMA TIM OLIMPIADE?!" teriak Sakura kencang, sembari mengunci pintu rumah cepat-cepat. Lalu, mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke-kun? Mau kau bawa kemana koperku? Kau belum menjawab, kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan, darimana kau tahu rumahku?!"

"Cerewet. Masuk!" ucap lelaki bungsu Uchiha tersebut dengan ketus. Sakura pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam LaFerrari Hitam metalik milik lelaki itu, setelah lelaki itu memasukkan koper miliknya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Setelah itu, mobil LaFerrari Hitam yang canggih itu langsung melaju cepat, meninggalkan kediaman Haruno yang nyaman.

.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun….."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura yang melihat respon negatif dari pangeran pujaannya itu pun tidak menyerah. Ia mencolek pipi mulus Sasuke dengan halus.

' _Ah, dia mulai menatapku dengan tajam'_ kata Sakura dalam hati. "Sasuke-kun, jawab pertanyaanku!" rayu Sakura, sembari mencolek-colek pipi, lalu, hidung, kembali lagi ke pipi, lalu ke hidung lagi, begitu seterusnya. Lelaki Uchiha itu hanya diam tidak menggubris perlakuan gadis liar di sampingnya yang kelihatannya sudah sangat membaik kesehatannya.

"Jawab, atau aku cium."

' _Gadis ini berani mengancamku rupanya'_ kesalnya dalam hati. Ia akhirnya sedikit mengenal sifat gadis yang menyukainya itu hari demi hari. Jika ia tidak segera menjawab, bukan tidak mungkin gadis itu akan menyerangnya. Ia sebenarnya sedang malas bicara, makanya ia malas pula menjelaskan kepada gadis keras kepala itu.

"Aku tidak ikut berangkat karena harus mengambil perlengkapan basket yang tertinggal di rumah saat aku sudah di tempat. Lalu, aku pulang mengambilnya, sekalian menjemputmu karena kau juga tidak berangkat tepat waktu."

Penjelasan singkat Sasuke belum bisa membuat gadis itu puas. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu rumahku?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Tentu saja, temanmu yang sama cerewetnya denganmu itu memberitahuku rumahmu." ketus Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ tajam miliknya masih terfokus dengan jalanan yang cukup penuh.

"Ino-buta?"

"Hn."

"Kau bohong ya? Bilang saja, jika kau mencemaskanku, Sasuke-kun…" cengir nakal Sakura, kembali mencolek-colek pipi Sasuke, bahkan tangannya sudah berani mencolek paha Sasuke. Tentu saja di situ Sasuke kaget bukan main.

"Diam, atau kau turunkan di jalan, Bodoh." ancam Sasuke, ia sedikit mengencangkan laju mobilnya, saat mobilnya sudah memasuki area jalan tol.

"Iya, iya.. Kejam sekali sih sama calon istri."

"Tidak sudi."

"Tidak sudi sih, tetapi menjemput diriku juga,"

"Terpaksa."

"Tampan-tampan tetapi hobi bohong. Nanti aku cium lho."

"Mau ku turunkan di sini?"

"EHHH JANGANNN, SASUKE-KUN! INI JALAN TOL!"

.

"Bagaimana Sakura, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut kepada Ino yang sedang men-scroll akun instagram miliknya. "Ahhh, Forehead sekarang sudah di jalan bersama Sasuke, Hinata.." jawab Ino.

"Oh syukurlah, apa ia baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, ia kan _leader_."

Hinata pun duduk di sebelah Ino sembari mencicipi kentang manis yang ia bawa.

.

"Kau dengar? Mungkin saja Sakura pura-pura sakit agar bisa pergi bersama dengan Sasuke-kun itu? Ia kan sangat tergila-gila dengan Kapten Blue Ocean, padahal Kapten itu sudah jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya."

"Benar juga.. Jahat sekali ya. Benar-benar gadis tidak tahu diri. Kita sudah lelah berlatih, namun ia hanya mementingkan dirinya saja.."

"Ya sudahlah.. Kali ini kita cukup tahu saja dengan sikapnya itu."

"Kalian bilang apa tadi?!"

"E—Ehhh?"

Di sana berdiri Yamanaka Ino dengan wajah marah, memandang ke arah dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk bersama. Satu lagi berambut merah dan satunya lagi berambut kuning keemasan. Shion Mitchell dan Himeno Saara.

"Aku tanya, kalian bilang apa tadi? Coba ulangi lagi!" ucap Ino emosi. Ia menatap tajam kedua anggota Pink Ocean itu.

"Apa sih? Kami tidak bilang apapun!" balas gadis bersurai kuning keemasan, bernama Shion Mitchell, ia keturunan bule. Lahir di San Francisco, ia agak sulit beradaptasi dengan budaya Jepang.

"Oh, kalian pikir aku tidak punya telinga? Aku bisa mendengar kalian berbisik-bisik tentang hal negatif mengenai Sakura."

Hinata pun mengelus-elus punggung Ino, "Ino-chan, sudah, sudahlah.. Ayo duduk lagi. Nanti Kurenai-sensei bangun, dan kita bisa kena masalah."

"Kali ini kalian ku biarkan. Tetapi, jika sampai aku mendengar sesuatu yang buruk tentang Sakura, kalian akan berhadapan denganku! Bicara jangan hanya di belakang! Bicaralah di depan. Dasar pengecut." ketus gadis Yamanaka itu mengakhiri sesi interogasi terhadap dua anggota. Yang hanya dibalas wajah jutek keduanya.

' _Tak tahukah mereka jika Sakura dan Ibunya yang turun tangan langsung untuk men-desain kostum lomba selama ini? Tak tahukah mereka jika Sakura yang bolak-balik mengatur strategi untuk lomba? Tak tahukah mereka jika Sakura yang sudah berbelanja kesana kemari untuk perlengkapan lomba, dan bahkan memakai uang pribadinya, karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan?'_ Ino memejamkan kedua matanya. Masih menyimpan rasa kesal atas apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

"Kita berhenti di sini dulu. Aku ingin beli minum."

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya di sebuah _rest area_. _Rest area_ tersebut terdiri dari dua area, yaitu _service area_ , di mana ada _toilet_ , _vending machine_ , _minimarket_ , toko buku mini, restoran, bahkan _charging electric vehicle_. Lalu ada, parking area, di mana hanya tersedia _toilet_ dan _vending machine_. Saat ini, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di _service area_ , mana tahu jika gadis liar yang ia bawa mau makan.

"Aku mau ikut!"

Sakura pun ikut turun dari mobil mengikuti arah jalan Sasuke, yaitu _vending machine_. "Mengapa kau ikut-ikut?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura dengan wajah polosnya berkata, "Aku ingin melihatmu membeli minuman kaleng."

Karena ia malas berdebat dengan gadis itu, akhirnya ia biarkan saja gadis itu mengikutinya. Akhirnya, setelah mendapatkan minumannya, tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik lengannya..

"AYO TEMANI AKUUU MAKAN!"

"Hei, jangan tarik-tarik lenganku, Bodoh!"

.

 _ **Satu jam kemudian..**_

.

"Aku kenyang, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke memasang wajah datar melihat gadis itu menggeliat di jok sampingnya. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk perut mungilnya, dan memasang wajah puas.

"Jika berat badanmu bertambah, kau akan didepak dari gelar ' _leader_ '." sahut Sasuke cuek, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan mulai maju perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak bisa gemuk dengan mudah. Lagipula, tidak ada yang salah dengan 'gemuk', Sasuke-kun. Contoh kecil dari mensyukuri hidup adalah bagaimana caramu menikmati makanan yang kau miliki. Jika kau memilih sesuatu, percayalah, akan ada yang jauh lebih baik dari itu, atau jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Jadi, syukuri saja jika kau kurus atau gemuk.."

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Sakura terlelap. Sepertinya karena terlalu kenyang, dan semilir _air conditioner_ mobil itu menerpa wajah cantiknya. Ditambah lagi, hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Membuat Sasuke semakin menajamkan pandangannya kedepan. Meski tanpa ia sadari sama sekali, bahwa sesekali pandangan _onyx_ kelamnya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah gadis yang kini sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

Kini LaFerrari Hitam itu sudah berada di pertengahan jalan. Kira-kira dalam satu jam, ia sudah bisa sampai tujuan. Tujuan yang sudah pasti menyimpan banyak hal yang tidak bisa di prediksi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sasuke-kun.. Apa kau menyukaiku?"_

" _Tidak, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."_

" _Ta—Tapi, aku menyukaimu, Sasuke—kun…"_

" _Ya aku tidak menyukaimu. Lalu aku harus apa?"_

" _Mengapa kau tidak mau menerimaku?"_

" _Kau gemuk dan jelek."_

" _A—Apa?"_

" _Kau gemuk, jelek, dan aku tidak pernah menyukaimu!"_

" _TIDAKKKK! KAU HARUS MENERIMAKU!"_

" _Apa-apaan kau menarik bajuku?! Lepaskan aku, jelek!"_

" _KAU DAN AKU HARUS BERSATU! KITA AKAN SELALU BERSAMA!"_

" _LEPASSSSSSSS!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued..**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 _ **Hai. Apa ada yang mencariku? Maaf, aku baru muncul dan melanjutkan cerita ini. Sesungguhnya aku dalam dua tahun ini mengalami penurunan mood menulis, dan aku gak ingin merusak cerita ini karena mood-ku. Aku juga sedang akan menghadapi sidang Penulisan Ilmiah, dan aku akan sangat sibuk. Jadi mohon maaf, untuk dua cerita lainnya "My Paparazzi" dan "It Means I Love You" tidak akan dilanjutkan. Terkecuali untuk cerita OH! ini.**_

 _ **Mohon maaf sekali lagi bagi yang menunggu lanjutan dari fiksi ini. Terima kasih juga sudah menunggu selama ini. Silahkan dinikmati, chapter 10 akan segera menyusul..**_

 _ **Mohon beri kritik dan saran**_ __

 _ **Selamat membaca, Readersss~**_

uatu tempat..

tahun . Senada


End file.
